Love, Fate, and Destiny
by inukaz
Summary: Karin left Kazune for an unknown reason... 5 years later, Kazune finds her and takes her back to the mansion... Will they finally end up together or will someone get in the way? KxK
1. Reunited by Destiny

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Anime Kamichama Karin...**

**Love, Fate, and Destiny**

**Chapter 1- Reunited by Destiny**

It's already been 5 years since Karin left Kazune for an unknown reason. But, looks like destiny's the one who's looking for a way to get this two back together. One afternoon, Karin decided to go to the fields were Kazune took her the day Micchi left for England.

"This was where we sat when we watched the sunset..." said Karin, with tears building up in her eyes. As she reminisced the moments they're spent together, a song started to play in her head.

_**Everybody's got something**_

_**They had to leave behind**_

_**Won't regret from yesterday**_

_**But it seems to grow the time**_

A man with a very charismatic charm, blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes approached her and sang a part of the song which coincidentally was playing in Karin's head.

"_**There's no use looking back or wondering**_

_**How it could've been now or might've been**_

_**All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go…"**_

Karin recognized the voice she heard and quickly turned around to see who she expected to see. It was Kazune. Tears started falling down her cheeks as Kazune continued with the song as he came closer to Karin to give her a hug.

"_**I never had a dream come true till the day that I found you**_

_**Even though I pretend that I've moved on, you'll always be my baby**_

_**I never found the words to say, you're the one I think about each day**_

_**And I know no matter life takes me to; a part of me will always be with you…"**_

"Ka-Kazune-kun…" Karin said as tears continued to run from eyes.

"Karin…" said Kazune, hugging Karin, as he, too, started tearing up. "…Finally, after 5 years, I never expected to see you here."

"I'm really sorry for leaving you without any reason. It's just that, I was really afraid of the thought of you dying from protecting me…" said Karin as she hugged Kazune back.

"And you thought that running away would change everything? You idiot… I might've even died earlier…"

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?" said Karin as she wiped the tears on her cheeks.

"C'mon, let's go…" whispered Kazune as he held her hand.

"_His hands are still so warm… I guess, running away wasn't really the best thing to do…"_thought Karin as she followed Kazune. "Kazune-kun, I'm really sorry for running away…"

Kazune stopped walking and stared at Karin's green eyes. And again, Karin was lost in Kazune's blue eyes.

"Karin…" said Kazune in a very worried tone. "…I'm really happy that I found you…" Tears started to form in his eyes as he said this. "…you made me worry so much…"

Karin smiled and decided to tease Kazune to cheer him up. "Oh c'mon… Don't tell me you're still a cry baby?" teased Karin and started giggling.

Kazune suddenly released her hand and hugged her and whispers, "And don't tell me that you still can't cook…" Kazune smiled as he broke the hug and saw Karin pouting.

"So what if I can't cook? You're not gonna be my future husband…" said Karin showing Kazune a small smirk.

"Who said I'm not gonna be your husband?" said Kazune as he smiled and remembered something. "Hey, Karin… Do you still remember what I told you 8 years ago?"

"Eh? What?" asked Karin as she tilted her head.

Kazune sighed, said, "I promised to marry you, remember?" he looked away so Karin wouldn't notice that he blushed.

Karin blushed as well and said, "Well, then now, I promise to be your future wife…"

Kazune was surprised with what he heard Karin say and suddenly gave her a big hug. Kazune was really happy to hear Karin say the words he was waiting for all this time. And at last, they were finally gonna be together.

* * *

The two decided to go back to Kazune's mansion. And once they entered the house, Karin was surprised to see that nothing really changed even though 5 years had already passed. Himeka was walking down the stairs to welcome Kazune and was really surprised to see her best friend back.

"Karin-chan!!" yelled Himeka as she ran down the stairs. "Kazune-chan, where did you find her?" asked Himeka as she wiped the tears that formed in her eyes.

"I found her at the meadows…" answered Kazune as he locked the front door. _"Oh no, I haven't told her about that yet…"_Kazune thought as he gasped.

"Meadows? What meadows?" asked Himeka with a lot of curiosity.

"Kazune-kun, didn't you tell Himeka where we went after we dropped Micchi off the airport?" Karin asked as she looked at Kazune.

"Well, I kind of kept it a secret. Y'know, a private time like that should be kept a secret…" explained Kazune as he sweat-dropped.

"Karin-chan, where did you go during those five years?" asked Himeka as she changed the topic.

"Well, I decided to stay at a small hotel in Tokyo… And believe it or not, I decided to take cooking lessons to lessen my daily expenses…" Karin answered proudly as she glared at Kazune.

"What are you glaring at?" asked Kazune as he raised an eyebrow.

Karin simply ignored him and continued talking with Himeka in the living room.

* * *

Night came and Himeka decided to prepare dinner.

"Kazune-chan, Karin-chan... Wait here, I'll just prepare dinner..." said Himeka as she waltz to the kitchen.

"Himeka-chan! Wait for me! I can cook now!" shouted Karin loud enough so Himeka could hear it.

"Eh?! You can cook now?!" blurted Kazune in surprise of what Karin had said.

"Of course! What do you think would I eat if I didn't know how to cook? how about you? Don't tell me you still don't know how to cook?" said Karin smirking and mocking Kazune.

"Hmpf! That's none of your business!" said Kazune as he stomped off to his room.

While dinner was bring served, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" yelled Kazune so Karin and Himeka wouldn't be disturbed in the kitchen.

As Kazune opened the door, he was surprised to see who it was. Karin, curios who knocked, came by the door, too.

"Kazune-kun? Who's at the--" Karin was cut off by who she saw at the door.

* * *

Finally, I finished the first chapter of my first fanfic ever... Hope you guys liked it! please review!!


	2. The Return and The Argument

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kamichama Karin or any of it's characters...**

**Love, Fate, and Destiny**

**Chapter 2- The Return and The Argument**

Karin approached the door to see who arrived since Kazune didn't say a word about who it was. A tall man with an Auburn-colored hair, an unmatched eye colors, and a very cheerful face stood in front of them.

"Kujyou-kun! Hanazono-san! I really missed you guys! So, you guys already married?" said the newly arrived guest as he gave the two a big tight hug.

Silence filled the air until Himeka came and broke it. The newly arrived guest was none other than their friend Michiru Nishikiori. And standing just a few steps away from him was another guest who wasn't very familiar to the others.

"Himeka-san!" said Micchi as he released Karin and Kazune to give Himeka a hug.

"Micchi! I already prepared dinner! Please come in…" said Himeka as she pointed to the dining room near the kitchen.

"Kazune-chan? Karin-chan? What's wrong? Don't you remember Micchi?" said Himeka as she stared at the two of them.

"M-Micchi? Micchi!!" said Karin cheerfully as she remembered who it really was.

"Nishikiori? When did you arrive?" asked Kazune as he helped Micchi with the luggage.

"Micchi, who's that guy, the one standing at your back?" asked Himeka as Karin and Kazune noticed the same thing.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce him to you guys! I would you guys you meet Kuga Jin…" introduced Micchi as he pushed Jin in front of him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jin, a friend of Micchi…" said Jin as he carried his own luggage inside the mansion.

"Nice to meet you, too Jin-kun…" said Karin and Himeka together.

"Nice to meet you Kuga…" said Kazune in a serious tone.

* * *

Everyone one went inside the mansion and Jin was really surprised with what he saw.

"_This is a really huge mansion! It's really big for us to leave in… I might even get lost…"_ thought Jin as he examined what he saw.

"C'mon guys! Let's eat! I'm starving!" said Micchi as he trailed to the dining room.

"Ok!" said the others as they followed Micchi.

As everyone sat down, Himeka took out another pair of spoon and fork and another plate for Jin. Jin was really happy to meet the people Micchi told him while they were still in England. Everyone ate in silence until Micchi brought up the question he asked earlier.

"So, Kujyou-kun, Hanazono-san, you guys already married?" asked Micchi with a smirk on his face.

Everyone just stared at Karin and Kazune until one of them spoke.

"Well, not yet… We just finished an affair and… Well, things are a little complicated right now…" said Kazune as he drank some of his water.

"What affair?" asked Micchi as he took a small amount of food to his mouth.

"Well, uhm… Err.." Karin couldn't quite answer Micchi's question because he might be shocked with what really happened during the 8 years he was in England. _"Darn, how am I gonna tell him that I ran away so Kazune-kun wouldn't die?"_ thought Karin as she sighed.

"_Man, I have to change the topic so they wouldn't know what really happened…"_ thought Kazune as he looked at Karin. "By the way, Micchi, why didn't you give us a call about your arrival today?" asked Kazune as he saw Karin looking at him with a thanking smile. Kazune smiled back at her and shifted his look to Micchi.

"Oh! I did! Himeka-san was the one who answered my call this afternoon…" said Micchi as he looked at Himeka. "Himeka-san, didn't you tell them that I was arriving today?" asked Micchi.

"Oh! I'm really sorry… I forgot to tell you guys… Sorry…" said Himeka as she sweat-dropped.

"That's ok Himeka-chan, the important thing is Micchi's here with us again…" comforted Karin as she gave her a smile.

"Well anyway…" said Kazune as he looked at Jin, "…Can you please tell us more about yourself, Kuga?"

"Well, can we do this later in the living room, which is if it's ok with you guys?" said Jin as everyone nodded.

Everyone finished eating their food and quickly proceeded to the living room.

* * *

Kazune sat on one side of the large sofa in the middle of the living room and Karin sat on the other side but Himeka insisted on letting Karin sit beside Kazune. As Karin moved closer to Kazune, both of them blushed and looked at different ways.

"So, as what I said earlier, can you please introduce yourself further more, Kuga?" reminded Kazune as he sat up straight and looked at Jin.

"Well, I was really born here in Japan but I grew up in England for the reason that my parents had a hard time working here. When I reached the 8th grade, Micchi and I became classmates and remained like that until we reached university and graduated. We practically became best friends within the 8 years we've spent together." Introduced Jin as everyone listened to what he said.

"Oh! But, don't forget the most important thing of all… Hey guys, did you know that he's the most famous idol in England since he won a talent search 5 years ago?" said Micchi with a big smile on his face.

"Oh! Really? Why didn't you mention that?" asked Karin in excitement.

"Well, I really didn't think that it was worth mentioning…" said Jin as he blushed just looking at Karin. _"Man, she's really beautiful! She really looks like a goddess! I think I like her…Could this be love at first sight?"_ thought Jin as he stared at Karin.

"Don't be silly, of course it was worth mentioning! I can't believe the fact that I was able to meet an idol!" blurted Karin.

Jin blushed from hearing what Karin had to say about him being an idol and everything. He was really flattered with what she thought of him and was glad thinking that he might even have a chance in making Karin fall for him.

"Show off…" whispered Kazune to himself not knowing that Jin heard what he said.

"What is your problem? You got a problem with me being an idol? You know what? I really hate your face… Especially since you might even be mistaken for a girl with that kind of face…" snapped Jin with a little laugh.

"Well, even though I have such a face, I know I'm good in class unlike you who can barely pass any of your major subjects…" defended Kazune.

"Hmmmm… Kujyou-kun's right! Jin-kun really wasn't really doing that good in class… Good thing I was there to help him… And Kujyou-kun's definitely the top of the class in school when I was still studying here." said Micchi as he laughed at the argument the two are having.

"Micchi!" shouted Jin as he glared at Micchi. Micchi sweat-dropped knowing he shouldn't have said that.

"Ha! Just as I thought! A brainless idol!" teased Kazune as Jin started to heat up.

"At least I'm not a know-it-all girly boy!" countered Jin to what Kazune said.

"Please don't argue… Kazune-chan, please control yourself, they just arrived from England and Jin-kun, please forgive Kazune-chan with what he said…" interrupted Himeka because she was starting to worry about Kazune.

"Fine! I'll just be in my room when you need me…" said Kazune as he turned and walked back to his room.

Karin sighed and explained to Jin why Kazune acted that way. "Jin-kun, please forgive Kazune-kun for calling you such a thing… He's really hostile with people he just met, well, maybe except for Mr. Glasses Guy and Kirika-senpai…"

"Oh! Right! Kujyou-kun never liked those two… By the way, have you heard from them?" asked Micchi as he wondered where they were now.

"No, not really…" said Karin with a little disappointment.

Two hours had passed and everyone was really feeling sleepy. Himeka showed Jin where he was going to stay and Karin took Micchi back to his old room. Himeka went to her room after Jin and Karin went to her own room.

* * *

As she lyed on her bed, she thought of a lot of things that happened like about her running away, making the promise to Kazune, and a lot more things.

"_Now, that Micchi's here, how am I gonna explain that fact that I ran away and never came back for five years and that I, too, had just arrived…"_ thought Karin as she opened the drawer by the bedside. She found an envelope, a rather bulky one, and wasn't able to resist opening it.

* * *

Hey Guys!! please review this.. Hope you liked it!!


	3. The Envelope and Its Contents part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOW OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN, ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, AND THE SONGS USED...**

**

* * *

**

Love, Fate, and Destiny

**Chapter 3- The Envelope and Its Contents part 1**

Karin was surprised to see an envelope on her bedside drawer and she couldn't help wondering what it had in it. As she opened the envelope, she was really surprised to see that there were six papers and one the first one were a list of titles. On the remaining five were separate song lyrics. She noticed that they were written with Kazune's hand writing.

On the first page:

_Songs I dedicate to Karin while she was away. I can't seem to find her anywhere. But I shouldn't give up. Even if I have to spend all my family's wealth just to find her, I would do it. She's the most important person I have and I can't afford to lose her forever…_

_**1. When you're gone**_

_**2. I Miss you**_

_**3. I Still Believe**_

_**4. One in a Million**_

_**5. Everytime We Touch**_

_**6. Because You live**_

_**7. Your Guardian Angel**_

_**8. In The Arms of an Angel**_

_**9. Always be My Baby **_

_**10. When You Look Me in the Eyes**_

_Karin, when the time comes that I find you, I'm not gonna let go of you ever again… If you want to leave again, I promise you that I won't make it easy for you because you know how special you are for me… But there's just one thing that haunts my mind every time before I sleep… Why did you have to go? Why did you have to leave us? Why? Was I the reason of your decision? I know a lot of things have happened but, we were able to make through all of it…And yet you still left without even saying where you were going… Whatever your reason is, always remember that you were never alone…I'm always right here… _

As Karin read through the first page, she couldn't help tear up because she knows that she made Kazune worry and, at the same time, feel hurt because of leaving him for 5 years. As she examined the paper, she noticed the markings of teardrops.

"These tears came from Kazune-kun… I couldn't believe that what I did made him suffer that much… Everything's my fault… Kazune-kun must've been miserable during the times I wasn't here…" said Karin as tears started falling on the paper she was holding.

* * *

As Karin looked at the second page, she noticed that there were lyrics of the song written on the first page. But the lyrics weren't complete. They were just quoted for emphasis.

On the second page:

_**When You're Gone:**_

_**All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah**_

**_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_**

_**I Miss You:**_

_**I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you**_

_Karin, I wish you could read this one day… I really miss you and you were never out of my mind… You know that you're special to me and you know how much I loved you… But still, you left and went away without even a single note saying where you would go or simply saying that you're not happy with me anymore… It really hurts to know that you just left without a reason… I really can't understand why you even did such a thing…_

As Karin looked at the second page, she was really teary knowing what she did really affected Kazune. Her one and only true love. _"He might not show how hurt he is but surely, he suffered inside..."_ thought Karin.

* * *

On the third page:

_**I Still Believe:**_

_**Love can make miracles  
Change everything  
Lift ya from the darkness and make your heart sing  
Love is forever  
When you fall  
Its the greatest time of them all**_

**_Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
Cause I still believe  
Believe in love_**

_**One in A Million:**_

_**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
Can't believe it  
You're one in a million**_

_**All this time I was looking for love  
Tryin' make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms, of the one**_

_I know that this may be too early to say, you're not even here, but, you're really the only one for me…I may sound selfish but that's what my heart tells me… Remember this: It's never the mind's responsibility to choose who to love; it's the heart's… So, bear in mind that I chose to love you because that's what my heart tells me to…_

"Everything Kazune-kun did for me, he did it out of love…" said Karin as she kept herself calm. _"…I such an idiot… Leaving Kazune-kun… But, what can I do? I did it to protect him… So, he wouldn't die…"_ thought Karin.

* * *

Sorry if I cut this part a bit... I just need a little more time to finish the other part... School's really nearing and all, so, I'm really rushing things today.. I'm really sorry.. Hope you guys review this and thanks! Hope you guys liked it!!


	4. The Envelope and Its Contents part 2

**Hey y'all!! Thanks for reading my fanfic.. Here's chapter 4!! hope you guys really like it!!**

**Just wanted to say thanks to the following who read and reviwed my work...**

**blackbutterfly17**

**xoxoAurora-Wingsoxox**

**Rohzel Clarence T. Albis (classmate)**

**Tweety Enriquez (kohai; schoolmate)**

**Thanks y'all for reading and reviewing my work! I really appreciate it! n.n**

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN, ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, AND THE SONGS USED...

**

* * *

**

Love, Fate, and Destiny

**Chapter 4- The Envelope and Its Contents part 2**

As Karin scanned at the other pages, she really couldn't keep herself from tearing up. She didn't want to cry because she knew that everyone would notice that she cried. As she continued with the fourth page…

On the fourth page:

_**Everytime We Touch:**_

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.**_

**_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow.  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._**

_**Because You Live:**_

_**Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always**_

**_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_**

**_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive_**

_You're the reason why I live and you're absence made me feel incomplete… I really can't start my day without seeing you but, even though you're not here with me, I still manage to maintain my top rank in class… I don't know why but, I guess you're the reason why I manage to keep it that way… Your absence has made me stronger and gave me more hope in finding… One of these days, I'm gonna find you…_

"He always said these kinds of things to me but, I never knew that he really meant it… Am I that stupid to not notice what he really felt for me?" said Karin as she stared at what Kazune wrote.

* * *

As Karin continued on the fifth page, she started tearing up again.

On the fifth page:

_**Your Guardian Angel:**_

_**When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one**_

**_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_**

_**In The Arms of An Angel:**_

_**so tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lie  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees**_  
_**of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here**_

_**in the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage**_

_I made a promise to you that I'd protect you even if it means sacrificing my own life, right? Well, I really mean it… And now, it makes me wanna think, "Was that your reason why you left me?" Every night that passes by, I always think of that… Asking myself the same question over and over again… But, I just can't answer them…_

"I remember that promise… But, I just can't risk his life just for my own protection… I was just thinking of his condition… Now, it seems like he's trying to make me realize that sacrificing his own life for mine is the best thing… He never thought about me, what if he died? Who would comfort me when he really does die? He's the real idiot… Not me…" murmured Karin as tears started falling down her cheeks again.

* * *

And so, Karin proceeded to the last and final page.

On the last page:

_**When You Look Me in the Eyes:**_

_**How long will I be waiting  
To be with you again  
I'm gonna tell you that I love you  
In the best way that I can  
I can't take a day without you here  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear**_

_**When you look me in the eyes  
And tell me that you love me  
Everything's alright  
When you're right here by my side  
When you look me in the eyes  
I catch a glimpse of heaven  
I find my paradise  
When you look me in the eyes**_

_**Always be My Baby:**_

_**I know that you'll be back, girl  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder, oh, oh  
I know that you'll be right back, baby  
Oh baby, believe me, it's only a matter of time**_

_**You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Girl, don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way, you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling, 'cause you'll always be my, my baby**_

_And now, I've finally found you…I'm complete again…I can smile again… You made me do things no one can ever make me do… Well, I guess by now, you know that I just finished this today… After all this time, why now? Because you're finally here and everything's complete…I can never ask for something more special… Well, there maybe something but it's not gonna happen until you're ready… Wanna know what is it? Well, get married of course… I know that you're full tears now and I just want you to smile… Stop worrying about me and take care of yourself, ok? I may always be here to protect you but, if something bad happens to you, I have no one to blame but myself and myself only…Well, I guess I'll end this mushy thing now… Quit crying already… You're definitely not gonna be a bride-material if your eyes suddenly become swollen… So, cheer up and go to sleep…_

_Till here,_

_Kujyou Kazune…_

Karin started crying and thought, "Kazune-kun really knows how to make me cry… I guess he really knows me more than I know myself…" As Karin sobbed, she noticed something written at the back of the last page.

* * *

On the back page:

_You cried didn't you? I know you very well enough to predict your actions… Well anyway, get some sleep already or else you know what's gonna happen tomorrow if I notice that you cried… We're gonna have training as soon as I see your eyes swollen from crying… So, sleep now… ok?_

_Kazune-kun…_

"Baka, Kazune-kun!" Karin said to herself as she went to the bathroom to wash her face.

* * *

When she reached the bathroom, she was surprised to see that the lights are on. She decided to go inside and found Kazune sitting by the sink facing the bathtub.

"Ka-Kazune-kun…" said Karin as she covered her eyes.

"Karin…" said Kazune as he wiped his tears.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it... Chapter 5 is still in the making so it may take some time before I could post it... Please review!! Thanks again...


	5. The Revelation of One Another

**Hey y'all! Here's chapter 5! I hope you guys like it!**

**Cla! Here's the chapter 5 you've been longing to read!Sorry if it took a few days before I posted it! Cla is my fellow senior classmate and a dear friend.**

**

* * *

**

I would like the thank the following for reading and reviewing my work...

**blackbutterfly17**

**Misha66085**

**kitykat556**

**Kaitlynn416**

**Rohzel Clarence T. Albis (kurasumeito)**

**Tweety Enriquez (kohai)**

**Alphasaways (other fellow kurasumeitos)**

**Alphanians (other fellow schoolmates)**

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KA

**MICHAMA KARIN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARATERS...**

**

* * *

**

Love, Fate, and Destiny

**Chapter 5- The Revelations of One Another**

Karin noticed that Kazune cried while he was there and started teasing him. Kazune started taunting Karin with training since he noticed that Karin definitely cried, too.

"So, you read the letter?" asked Kazune as he hugged Karin.

"Y-Yeah… I guess you really know me more than I even know myself…" answered Karin as she hugged Kazune back.

Kazune broke their hug and gave Karin a kiss on the forehead.

"Always remember that running away is never an answer to any of our problems… Good night, Karin…" said Kazune with a little blush on his face.

"Good night, too, Kazune-kun…" said Karin as she blushed.

Kazune decided to go back to his room while Karin was washing her face.

* * *

As Karin walked back to her room, she saw Kazune lying on the floor in front of her room and so, she ran and quickly tried to lift Kazune from where he laid. Himeka saw the saw thing and ran to help Kazune.

"Himeka-chan, do you know what happened to Kazune-kun?" asked Karin with a very worried tone.

"Karin-chan, to tell you honestly, this has been the third time this week that this happened…" answered Himeka as she took Kazune's head to rest on her lap.

"What?!" blurted Karin because she was surprised that it was already the third time it happened.

"Well, since you left 5 years ago, Kazune-chan hasn't slept properly… He was definitely worried about you but, surprisingly; he was able to maintain his grades up until he graduated from university…" said Himeka with a very worried tone as she looked at Kazune's face.

"I can't believe something like this could happen to him just because I left…" said Karin as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Karin-chan…" said Himeka worriedly.

"C'mon Himeka-chan… Let's take Kazune-kun back to his room…" said Karin as she wiped the tears that accumulated on the side of her eyes.

"Ok, Karin-chan…" said Himeka as she took Kazune's right arm around her. Karin did the same thing as she took Kazune's left arm.

"Darn, Kazune-kun's heavier than I thought…" said Karin as she tried to carry Kazune with all her might.

"Why don't we let him sleep in your room?" Himeka said with a smile.

"WHAT?! No… My room's a real mess and Kazune-kun's just gonna tell me to clean t up…" said Karin as she blocked her room.

"C'mon Karin-chan… It's only for one night… And besides, his room is still far from yours…" complained Himeka.

"Oh fine…" said Karin with a sigh.

* * *

As what was agreed on, Kazune would sleep in Karin's room for the night. Karin and Himeka carried him inside the room and laid him on Karin's bed.

As Himeka left, Karin decided to sleep as well. But then again, she couldn't sleep sine Kazune was sleeping on her bed.

"_I can't sleep… How can I even sleep if Kazune-kun is sleeping here in my room, on my bed, and beside me…"_ thought Karin as she blushed.

Kazune suddenly moaned as Karin was in deep thoughts. Kazune's moan quickly got her attention. She was a little freaked out but then again, she was sort of interested with what Kazune was dreaming about.

"Karin… Where are you… Why…" mumbled Kazune unconsciously as tears started to form on the side of his eyes.

"Kazune-kun? What is it?" said Karin. _"Why am I even asking him? He's sleeping…"_ thought Karin with a sigh.

"Karin… Please… Don't leave…" continued Kazune as his tears ran down the side of his face.

"Kazune-kun…" said Karin as she wiped Kazune's tears.

"Karin… Idiot…" said Kazune as he smiled unconsciously.

Karin was surprised with what Kazune said. "Baka(1), Kazune-kun…" whispered Karin with a smile on her face.

"I… Love… You…" as these words escaped Kazune's mouth, tears started to form on the side of his eyes again.

"Kazune-kun… I love you, too…" said Karin with teary eyes as she gave Kazune a kiss on his cheek with a blush on her face.

And with those final moments, Karin yawned and slept as she rested her head on Kazune's chest. She didn't know why she did it but she only thought that it would ease and calm Kazune's feelings.

* * *

The next morning, Kazune woke up and found himself sleeping in Karin's room and saw her sleeping as her head rested on his chest.

_"So, none of it was a dream… Everything's back to normal now… And I finally found the girl who made me suffer for 5 years…"_ thought Kazune as he smiled and gazed at Karin, his one true love.

Kazune gently lifted Karin's head and took a pillow to rest her head on. Karin moaned and started sleep talking. (Like what happened to Kazune during the night)

"Kazune-kun… Please… Don't cry…" mumbled Karin as she smiled.

"I promise… I won't… Now that I've finally found you…" said Kazune as kissed Karin on her forehead as he blushed a little.

As Kazune opened the door, Karin turned and suddenly, the envelope and the papers fell on the floor. Kazune picked them up one by one and just as he expected, teardrops were all over the pages. But, as he looked at the last page, he observed something different. There were more teardrops here than the first 5 papers. And on the back of the last paper, Karin wrote something that made Kazune tear up.

On the back page:

_You cried didn't you? I know you very well enough to predict your actions… Well anyway, get some sleep already or else you know what's gonna happen tomorrow if I notice that you cried… We're gonna have training as soon as I see your eyes swollen from crying… So, sleep now… ok?_

_Kazune-kun…_

_You really know how to make me cry… Despite what I've done… You still accepted me and forgave me for all the sufferings I've caused you… I know I can never find anyone else I this world who could do the same… Well, maybe I will but it will definitely be different… Why? Because they're not the ones I truly love… It's you who I love from the very beginning… Starting from the day we met, I knew something was special in you that I couldn't possibly find among others… What is it? True love of course… Sacrificing your own life for mine is the best thing you've done for me… And now, I want you to know… That for the 5 years I've been away, you're the only person I kept in mind… You're the one that gave me strength when I needed it…_

_A lot of people say that it's impossible to happen… They only say this because they have science to explain everything for them…But, my reason is beyond what science can give us… Love… True love… And I found that true love in you… So, like what you always say to me, you're never alone… I'm always right here…_

_Karin Hanazono_

"I didn't you felt the same way…" whispered Kazune to himself.

Karin woke up and found Kazune holding the letter he wrote for her. She saw him holding and reading the back page of the last paper. As she stared at Kazune, Karin noticed that tears fell on the paper Kazune was holding.

"Kazune-kun…" said Karin as she hugged Kazune from the back.

"Karin…" said Kazune as he wiped his tears with his hands.

"Please don't cry…" whispered Karin, "…I'm always here for you…"

Kazune cut what Karin had to say and continued it, "…I'm not alone… I know, and so are you…" Kazune turned and hugged Karin back.

Karin broke the hug and blushed. So did Kazune. Kazune decided to go back to his own room to get dressed.

* * *

Everyone was awake ad Himeka decided to prepare breakfast for everyone. Karin, on the other hand, was still in the bathroom. She laid on the bathtub and there she thought about what happened earlier and the night before.

_"I just arrived yesterday and yet a lot has already happened… Micchi's arrival… Kazune-kun's letter… Then his dream… Then this morning…"_ thought Karin as she sighed.

As she soaked herself in the tub with her bubble bath, she remembered that she still needs to get her things from the hotel she stayed in in Tokyo. But, instead of hurrying up, she took her time in taking her bubble bath to ease her stress off.

* * *

After half an hour, she decided to get dressed and tell Kazune that she needs to go back to Tokyo to get her things. Everyone was already in the dining room, waiting for Karin.

"Sorry for the wait! I really missed the bubble bath!" said Karin cheerfully.

"Missed it? What are you talking about? You always did that here, remember?" asked Micchi.

"_Ugh… She really knows how to get herself in trouble…"_ thought Kazune as he caught everyone's attention by saying, "Of course you missed it… I just had it fixed yesterday because the plumbing was broken for 5 years…" said Kazune with a sigh.

Himeka just nodded and Karin smiled at Kazune as a sign of thanks.

"5 years?! That's long! Why did you just decide to have it repaired yesterday?" asked Micchi in surprise.

"Well, we really had no intention of having it fixed but since you called about your arrival, I decided to have it fixed." Said Himeka as she sweat-dropped.

"Oh! That is so nice of you guys…" said Micchi as he was touched by what the three did for him.

Karin took her seat and…

"Ittadakimasu! (2)" said by everyone and soon started eating.

As everyone finished eating Karin quickly thought of a plan on how she could get her things without making Micchi suspicious.

"Hey! What do you say we go to Tokyo for the yearly anime festival?" asked Karin with a big smile on her face.

"That's great!" said Micchi as he quickly stood up and dragged Himeka and Jin inside the car. "Yo! What're you guys waiting for? C'mon! The anime festival is gonna start with or without us!!" yelled Micchi in excitement.

Far from the car, Karin and Kazune talked about the plan about her clothes and things.

"Great idea! Since when did girls become so smart?" Kazune said with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Thanks! And, you will never change… You're still the sexist pig from 5 years ago…" Karin said as she giggled.

The two got inside the car and it was off to Tokyo!

* * *

**1. Baka is a Japanese word which means "Stupid"**

**2. Ittadakimasu is a Japanese word mentioned before eating, its some sort of tradition.**

It's just some added info for those who doesn't know their meanings...

I hope you guys liked it!

Domo Arigatou Minna san... n.n


	6. Pictures of the Past

**Konnichiwa minna san... Hey y'all! Here's chapter 6! Hope you guys like it!**

**I just wanted to thank the following for reading and reviewing my work...**

**Rohzel Clarence T. Albis**

**Tomilyn A. Barrinuevo**

**Anna Carmela L. Lunas**

**Tweety Enriquez**

**blackbutterfly17**

**xoxoAurora-Wingsoxox**

**Misha66085**

**Kailtynn416**

**xXStarryangelzXx**

**Alphasawayz!!**

**Alphanians...**

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: i DON'T OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN, ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS AND THE SONGS USED...

* * *

****

Love, Fate, and Destiny

**Chapter 6- Pictures of the Past**

As they group travelled to Tokyo, Micchi kept on bugging Jin to sing for them. But the idol wouldn't even say a word about what he was thinking.

"My goddess… If only you could realize that I'm better for you…" thought Jin as he sighed.

"What's with the sigh? Are you gonna start singing for us now?" asked micchi with a big smile on his face.

"No, especially if that girl-faced man is here…" said jin as he threw a glare at Kazune who just ignored him and continued on driving.

"C'mon Jin-kun… Please sing…" said Himeka as she thought of a song Jin could sing.

"Yeah… Jin-kun…" said Karin not knowing what this made Jin feel.

"Really, my goddess? You really want me to sing for you?" said Jin who was really happy to hear the request of Karin.

"Goddess?!" Karin said in surprise.

"Oh, sorry… But, can I call you that? You really look like goddess to me…" Jin said as he looked away.

"Well, ok…" Karin said as she blushed.

Jin thought of a song to sing while Kazune thought of insults to throw at him to distract him. Micchi just kept on smiling and Himeka just looked outside the car window and waited for Jin. Karin just made herself more comfortable on her seat as she, too, waited for Jin to sing.

* * *

After a few turns, Jin finally thought of a song that would surely sweep Karin off of her seat, at least that was what he thought.

"Ok, the much awaited performance of England's most famous idol is about to start…" said Micchi as he held his hand in for of his face like a microphone.

"And so, the song I choose to sing is… Realize(1)… I hope you guys like it…" Jin said as he did a little vocal exercise.

And soon, Jin started to sing and everyone was just listening intently. Even Kazune was listening to Jin.

"_**Take time to realize  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on in  
Take time to realize  
That I am on your side  
Well didn't I, didn't I tell you  
But I can't spell it out for you  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you..."**_

Everyone, except Micchi, was really surprised with how Jin sang. He really deserved to be England's most famous idol. Jin continued to sing passionately because he dedicated it to Karin.

"…_**If you just realize  
What I just realized  
That we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize  
What I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, now…"**_

Everyone applauded him after he finished. Karin was really happy to finally hear England's most famous idol.

"I dedicate that song to my very special someone…" said Jin proudly.

Karin smiled and whispered, "Himeka-chan, looks like someone's falling for you…"

Himeka blushed as Jin sweat-dropped. Micchi started to tease them by switching seats with Himeka. Karin just kept on laughing as Kazune giggled while he concentrated on driving.

"It was for you, my goddess…" said Jin as he held Karin's hand.

"O-Oh? Er…" whimpered Karin as she took her hand back.

Kazune just ignored the scene and went on kept on driving. Jin, on the other hand, laid back and thought deep. Micchi and Himeka were both quiet as well. Silence filled the atmosphere inside the room. Micchi tried to tell them jokes or even fool around but everyone just kept quiet. It was really an unusual situation.

* * *

Moments later, Kazune took a turn and entered a huge house. It was really more of a mansion than just a huge house as a matter of fact. Kazune sweat-dropped as the others stared at how it looked like.

"Kazune-chan, what are we doing here? Aren't we trespassing or something?" asked Himeka with a lot of curiosity.

"Yeah, Kazune-kun… We might get in trouble if we stay here any longer…" said Karin worriedly.

"Don't worry guys, don't you know that this is Kujyou-kun's new mansion?" joked Micchi as he giggled.

"Good guess, Micchi!" said Kazune as he parked the car by the huge garage.

"Say what?!" chorused the others in surprise.

"Yeah… It's true… It's mine…" answered Kazune as raised an eyebrow, questioning the others' reaction.

"Kazune-kun… It's huge…" said Karin as she stared out the car window and examined the outer part of the mansion.

"I know, but it really wasn't in the plan to have it built this big… We kinda had some confusions when it came to the planning so, this is what it resulted…" said Kazune as he sweat-dropped, "…Shall we enter?" continued Kazune with a smile on his face.

Everyone just nodded and got out of the car silently.

As they entered the mansion, Jin's eyes widened at what he saw.

"Kujyou! This mansion is even bigger than what you had back home!" Jin said in astonishment.

"Well, didn't I tell you that we had a confusion with the plans?" questioned Kazune who was irritated. "…You sure do catch up slow…" added Kazune as he walked to the cupboard by the grandfather clock on the left staircase.

"Yeah yeah yeah… No need to give insults…" said Jin as he glared at Kazune.

"Enough guys… Can we just take a little rest and get on with our trip to Tokyo?" whined Micchi, separating the two guys.

* * *

Karin and Himeka decided to explore the rest of the mansion. They went to the third floor, but all they saw were numerous doors. It was like a labyrinth. One day wasn't enough to explore the whole mansion.

"Karin-chan, look at what I found" said Himeka as she entered a room.

"What is it Himeka-chan?" asked Karin, following Himeka.

"Look, it's a picture of you and Kazune fifteen years ago…" said Himeka handing Karin the picture.

"Oh yeah…" said Karin taking the picture and sitting on one on the boxes.

As she examined the picture, she noticed a tree a few steps from where they stood in the picture. She neared the picture and noticed that something was engraved on the tree.

_Flashback:_

"_K… H… Plus… K… K…" dictated Kazune to himself as he engraved it on the sakura tree._

"_Kazune-kun? What are you doing?" asked Karin as she tilted her head._

"_Just wait will yah?" said Kazune as he continued on engraving._

_Karin pouted and said, "Fine…"_

"_Equals… L… O… V… E…" finalized Kazune as he smiled at Karin._

_Karin stood beside Kazune and asked, "Kazune-kun, what does it mean?"_

"_K and H stand for Karin Hanazono… And K and K stand for Kazune Kujyou…" said Kazune as he held Karin's hand._

"_Oh… but why is there a "LOVE" on the last part?" asked Karin as she blushed and holds kazune's hand tighter._

"_Idiot… it stands for my love for you and your love for me… right?" said Kazune as he looked at Karin straight in her eyes._

"_Ka-Kazune-kun… You're right…"answered Karin as she looked back at Kazune's blue eyes._

_Kazune hugged Karin and Karin hugged him back._

"_Karin, I want you to promise to me that you won't leave me no matter what happens…" said Kazune as he rested his chin on Karin's shoulder._

"_Ok… I promise…"answered Karin as she rested her forehead on Kazune's chest._

"_Pinky swear?" asked Kazune breaking the hug and sticks pinky finger in front of Karin._

"_Pinky swear…" answered Karin as she wrapped her pinky finger around Kazune's._

_Moments later, Himeka arrived carrying a camera._

"_Kazune-chan! Karin-chan! Smile!" yelled Himeka as she held the camera in front of her face._

_Kazune and Karin faced Himeka and took a pose. Kazune decided to wrap his left arm around Karin's shoulder and Karin wrapped her right arm around Kazune's waist._

"_Say cheese!" yelled Himeka as she prepared the camera._

"_Cheese!" yelled Karin and Kazune together._

_At the click on the camera, another memory was sealed to last forever._

_End of flashback…_

Karin started to tear up remembering how Kazune loved her even from way back when they were still children. Himeka noticed Karin and approached her.

"Karin-chan, is something wrong?" asked Himeka worriedly.

"No, don't worry… Everything's fine…" said Karin as she wiped her tears on her eyes and smiled.

"Oh ok…" said Himeka who was relieved.

"Himeka-chan, why don't we check the other rooms?" suggested Karin as she stood up from where she sat.

"Ok, but don't you think we're gonna be late for the anime festival?" asked Himeka.

"Oh! I almost forgot about that! C'mon Himeka-chan! We only have an hour left before it starts!" blurted Karin as she pulled Himeka up and starts running down the stairs.

"Karin-chan, slow down…" pleaded Himeka but Karin just continued on running.

A few more steps and…

"Where are we?" asked Karin.

"Karin-chan, are we lost?" asked Himeka worriedly.

"Ehehehe.. sorta?" said Karin as she sweat-dropped.

"Oh! What are we gonna do now?" asked Himeka calmly.

"Well, I'm sure the others are gonna start looking for us any moment now…" said Karin,_ "I sure they do come look for us…"_ thought Karin as she sighed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kazune decided to go to the third floor and check the room where he transferred most of his childhood photos. As he turned to one of the hallways, he saw Karin and Himeka who passed out.

"Karin! Himeka!" yelled Kazune as he ran to help them, "…What happened?" asked Kazune worriedly.

"Himeka-chan passed out because of the heat and I tried to carry her but then I got lost and--" Karin suddenly fainted from all the running and carrying she did.

"You guys are hopeless…" said Kazune as he sighed.

After a few minutes, Micchi finally reached their location. He really had a hard time looking for them knowing that the mansion is new to him.

"What took you so long?!" yelled Kazune as he glared at Micchi.

"Sorry Kujyou-kun…" said Micchi as he sweat-dropped.

Micchi helped Kazune carry Himeka and Karin. Micchi carried Himeka and Kazune carried Karin. Jin was just snooping everywhere, hoping to find something interesting. But he didn't find anything.

After a few stairs down, Kazune and Micchi finally reached the ground floor.

"Kujyou, your mansion sure can make someone crazy!" joked Micchi as he laid Himeka down the sofa in the living room.

Kazune ignored Micchi and decided to take Karin to one of the rooms in the mansion. The room was near the living room so Karin couldn't possibly get lost. As Kazune laid Karin down the bed, he noticed something in Karin's pocket. He was thinking of looking at it but decided not to since it wouldn't be right.

10 minutes had passed and Karin has finally woken up.

"What time is it?" asked Karin to herself.

Seeing the time, she quickly got up and went out of the room. Kazune had already taken Micchi, Jin, and Himeka to the festival and he had already arrived at the mansion once more for Karin.

"Kazune-kun, where are the others?" asked Karin as she yawned.

"I already drove them to the anime fest in Tokyo…" said Kazune as he sat on the couch.

"Oh, well then… Shall we proceed with the transfer?" said Karin as she smiled cheerfully at Kazune.

"I thought you already forgot about that…" said Kazune smirking.

"Jerk!" yelled Karin as she crossed her arms.

"C'mon… Let's go… Wouldn't want the others to get suspicious, would you?" said Kazune as he took Karin by the hand and walked over to the car.

"Oh… Ok then…" said Karin blushing as she followed Kazune.

* * *

Kazune started the engine and soon, they were already miles away from the mansion. Kazune remembered the thing he noticed Karin and decided to bring the topic up.

"Karin…" said Kazune calling Karin's attention.

"Yes, Kazune-kun?" answered Karin.

"What's in your pocket? I was really thinking of looking at it while you were sleeping but I decided not to since you might get angry…" asked Kazune.

"Oh, this one?" asked Karin as she showed the picture of the two of them from 15 years ago.

Kazune suddenly stopped the car and decided to further talk about the picture.

"Where did you get this?" asked Kazune as he took the picture from Karin.

"Well, while I and Himeka were exploring the mansion, we entered one of the rooms on the third floor and Himeka saw this picture…" said Karin as she smiled at Kazune.

"This picture really brings a lot of memories…" said Kazune smiling back at Karin.

"I know… And it also makes my heart hurt because of what you did…" said Karin as tears started to form in her eyes again.

"Karin? Whatever I wrote on that tree, I'm gonna stand up for it…"

"Kazune-kun…"

Kazune wiped Karin's tears and decided to start the engine again and go on to Tokyo for Karin's move. Karin decided to open the car window to get some fresh air since she was getting car sick. Kazune agreed and did the same thing since he was worried about Karin.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the story, Micchi and the other two were definitely having fun in the anime festival. Jin was recognized by the management of the anime festival and decided to make him the finale of all the performers. Himeka and Micchi were chosen to join the best couple search. Since Jin wasn't with them anymore, they decided to participate anyway.

When Karin and Kazune arrived at her apartment, Karin approached the counter and asked for her room key. When they reached Karin's room, Kazune was surprised to see that the room looked like her room back at the original mansion.

"Karin… Why does your room look like this?" asked Kazune as he examined every detail of the room.

"Well, I really had a hard time living without you guys so, I decided to transform this room into how my original room looked like…" Karin said as she sweat-dropped.

"So… You really couldn't leave without me…" teased Kazune as he smirked.

"What? Of course I can…"

"No you can't…"

"Do you have any proof?"

"Yes…"

"Let me see it then…"

"Ok… If that's what you really want… Look at that wall above your bed… Why does it say, "I can't stand it without you by my side"?" asked Kazune as he pointed at the wall above the bed.

"Well, um… Er…"

"Well?" said Kazune as he smirked at Karin.

"Should I really answer your question?" said Karin as her eyes narrowed.

"Well, you really don't have to since the picture below it explains it all…" answered Kazune as he looked away.

"What picture?" asked Karin as she examined the wall above her bed, "…Oh, wait… It's not what you think…" said Karin as she took the picture.

Kazune snatched the picture off of Karin's hand and as he stared at the picture, he remembered when and where it really happened.

* * *

1. Realize- a song by Colbie Calliat... Its really a good song! Hope you guys get the chance to listen to it to...

Hope you guys liked it... It really took me sometime to write it because I'm kinda having a hard time balancing my time...

PLease review!

Till here..

kujyouhanazono... inuyashaeltz... inukazeltz... eltz... n.n


	7. The Necklace and The Ring

**Hey y'all! Sorry if chapter 7 took long to be posted... I'm really having a difficult time balancing my schedule especially because I need to maintain my grades up... Well anyways, here it is.. Hope you guys enjoy reading chapter 7!!**

* * *

**Some people I just wanted to thank for their reviews and for those of my friends who read this fic... Wow! So many reviews!! o.O**

**Rohzel Clarence**

**Anna Carmela**

**Rose Marianne**

**Joshua Wayne**

**Nelli/Umi**

**Tweety**

**Misha66085- well, it's a story of my own so it kinda goes the way i like it to be... Thanks for the FLUFFY review..**

**Heartz4eva- here's the update you've been waiting for..**

**xoxoAurora-Wingsoxox- well, the part about the picture thing? It kinda happened when they were around 5 or 6 years old.. So, it happened before Karin disappeared... I hope that clears everything..**

**Kaitlynn416**

**lily rock**

**DarkXSpades**

**Blackbutterfly17- being a senior has it's ups and downs but I surely enjoy eveything.. XD Kazune: -blush blush blush-**

**kankananime123**

**PiposaruX3- thanks for the added info..**

**Pyro The Fox of Fire**

**kazukarin- well, it was thanks to you and gela.. thanks for everything..**

**poohbearlover95**

**

* * *

**

DISCLAMER: I do not own the anime, any of the characters, and any of the songs used...

**

* * *

******

Love, Fate, and Destiny

**Chapter 7- The Necklace and The Ring**

As Kazune examined the picture he took from Karin, something crossed his mind. Something that happened 5 years ago.

_Flashback:_

"_Watching the sunset with you is the most romantic thing I can think of…" said Kazune as he sat down the fields._

"_Yeah… I never knew that you knew such a place…" said Karin as she sat down beside Kazune._

_Kazune moved closer to Karin and said, "Well, Nishikiori was the one who told me about this place…"_

"_Oh, well… Why did you decide to come here after we dropped him off the airport?" asked Karin as she looked at Kazune._

"_Because I was worried about you… I was worried that you would be sad and that you would be depressed because Micchi left…" answered Kazune as he looked back at Karin._

_Karin blushed and decided to rest her head on Kazune's left shoulder, "I really was sad but the atmosphere here… It is really relaxing…"_

_Kazune wrapped his left arm around Karin and said, "I'm glad you liked it… Micchi just showed me this place so I can take my mind off of things and relax…"_

"_Kazune-kun…"_

"_Karin…"_

"_I was just thinking…"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Well, what would you do if one day, you found out that I was gone?"_

_Kazune didn't respond immediately. He thought of what he really wanted to say and suddenly he kissed Karin on the forehead._

"_I'd definitely be lonely and miserable… I don't know what I'd do without you by my side…"_

_Tears filled Karin's eyes as Kazune answered, "Kazune-kun…" said Karin as she sobbed._

_Kazune started to worry as soon as he saw Karin's eyes. "What's wrong, Karin? Is everything alright?" asked Kazune as he wiped Karin's tears._

"_I'm fine… Don't worry about me…" whispered Karin as she looked at Kazune's blue eyes._

_Karin noticed that Kazune's eyes were filled with fear. Not just any fear but, the fear of losing the one he loved but, all of that fear vanished as he gave Karin a warm hug. Tears filled their eyes even though they didn't want to cry._

_As the sun set, Kazune took out a camera from his pocket and took a picture of the scenery. After that shot, Kazune decided to take a picture of the two of them. Before the camera could click, Kazune held Karin close to him and wrapped his arm around her waist and -click-._

_End of flashback…_

* * *

Kazune just stood still, holding the picture in one hand. Karin approached Kazune and gave him a hug.

"Kazune-kun… I'm sorry again for leaving for no reason…" whispered Karin.

"I know you are… But still… I never expected that that question really meant something…" said Kazune as he hugged Karin back.

"Well, the important thing is that I'm back, right?" said Karin as she smiled at Kazune.

"Yeah… You're right…" agreed Kazune, breaking the hug, as he smiled back at Karin.

As they packed Karin's things up, Kazune loaded them in the car's trunk. Kazune came back in the hotel and decided to pay for Karin's hotel bill without her knowledge of it. Karin sat in the car and so did Kazune.

"So, did you pay for your bills?" asked Kazune.

"Oh! I forgot about that!" yelled Karin as she opened the car door.

Kazune held her hand and said, "Don't worry, I already took care of your bills…"

Karin glared at Kazune as she closed the door, "What's with the prank, Kazune-kun?"

"Nothing… I was just thinking of making fun of you after 5 years…" said Kazune as he started the car's engine. "Shall we proceed to the anime festival?"

"Uhm… I'd rather not… I'm really not an anime fan but I really love their songs! What do you say we spend this day together?" suggested Karin.

"Sure! If that's what would surely make you happy…" said Kazune as he nodded.

And so, the two drove off. Kazune was quietly driving and Karin just sat as she glanced every once in a while at Kazune. Karin saw a small shop near the place where the anime festival was held. She asked Kazune to come with her inside the shop and so he did.

* * *

Karin entered the store and decided to look around. Kazune on the other hand, stood outside and started to wonder about what he really felt about Karin.

"_Thinking about the kind of life I would have if I married Karin… Is it really something I should look forward to or not? For heaven's sake, we just saw each other after 5 years… She probably wouldn't expect me to ask if I could marry her…"_ thought Kazune as he sighed.

Karin noticed that Kazune was in deep thought and decided to take him inside the store with her. "Kazune-kun… C'mon, I want to show you something…" said Karin as she pulled Kazune's hand.

Kazune just followed Karin and was surprised with what Karin had shown him. "So, what do you think of it?" asked Karin as she held a necklace which was similar to what she gave Karin when they were little.

"I-I… It really looks exactly like the necklace I gave you from back then…" said Kazune as he stared at the necklace.

"I know… That's why I'm going to buy this…"

"Eh?! What for?"

Karin approached the counter to pay for the necklace. While Karin was paying for the necklace, Kazune saw a golden ring that had an emerald at the center. It wasn't too fancy nor was it too simple as well. The green gemstone was shaped like a heart and it had little rubies surrounding it.

"_This is perfect… And now, the only problem is when, where, and how am I going to propose to her…"_ thought Kazune as with a smile on his face.

Karin came back and decided to leave.

"C'mon Kazune-kun… Let's go somewhere else…" requested Karin as she held a small rectangular box.

"You go ahead in the car… I'm just gonna look at something but its not gonna take me long…" said Kazune as Karin walked back to the car.

* * *

Kazune took the ring to the counter and had decided to buy it. As the man at the counter handed Kazune the ring, he looked at Karin and back at Kazune.

"Is it for her?" asked the salesman.

"Yeah, but I don't know when, where, and how am I gonna propose to her…" answered Kazune.

"Well, here's a tip from someone who cares… If you want things to go smoothly, just follow your instincts and do what you think is best…" advised the old man.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it…" said Kazune and went back to the car.

Karin noticed that Kazune had something in his pocket and wasn't able to resist asking.

"Kazune-kun… What did you buy?" asked Karin as she tilted her head like a child.

"Well, it's nothing that needs your knowledge of it…" answered Kazune as he smiled at Karin.

Karin pouted and said "You big meanie!"

"Now, where do you want to go?" asked Kazune, knowing that it would cheer her up.

"Well, let's just go around the streets on foot… That way, we can enjoy the day like we used to when we were still children…" suggested Karin as she got off the car.

Kazune nodded and got out off the car as well.

* * *

As Karin and Kazune explored more of Tokyo, Jin, Micchi and Himeka were still at the anime festival.

"And now, its time for our special guest to perform a special number! He flew all the way from England just to be here with us today! Give it up for… Jin Kuga!!" announced the host as he passed his microphone to Jin.

Girls started to scream as they saw Jin on stage. Jin, on the other hand, wasn't really comfortable with the situation. But, since the crowd cheered for him, he started to feel comfortable and so, he started to perform for them.

"And our best couple in this competition… Michiru Nishikiori and Himeka Kujyou!!" The judges went on stage to give them their price. This was a 3-day stay at Tokyo's most famous hotel, and so they decided to take it.

Jin received a payment, which was the same as what Micchi and Himeka received, a 3-day stay at Tokyo's most famous hotel. As the festival continued, the three decided to call the day off and go to the hotel and rest. They completely forgot about Karin and Kazune because of the things that ad happened to them.

Jin entered his room, laid on the bed and quickly fell asleep. Micchi fell asleep as well and Himeka just decided to explore the whole hotel.

As Himeka explored the hotel, she remembered Karin and Kazune. And so, she decided to call them.

"… _uh, hello?..."_

"… _oh hey Himeka…"_

"…_Kazune-chan, where's Karin-chan?"_

"…_here she is…"_

"…_hello? Himeka-chan? I'm really sorry…"_

"…_ne? About what Karin-chan?"_

"…_for not being able to go to the anime festival…"_

"…_oh that's ok… It really wasn't that fun at all…"_

"…_really? Well, I have to go now…"_

"…_ok Karin-chan… bye…"_

"…_bye…"_

As they hung up on each other, Kazune was again lost in his thoughts, leaning against something sturdy enough to hold him up. Karin just stared at him and wondered what he was thinking about. And then, Kazune suddenly looked at her and smiled.

"Uh.. Kazune-kun?" greeted Karin.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to have this necklace…" said Karin as placed the necklace around Kazune's neck. "Can't reach… Too tall…" whimpered Karin.

"Here, let me…" offered Kazune.

"There… It really looks food on you…" said Karin as she smiled at Kazune.

"Thanks, Karin…" said Kazune as she hugged Karin.

"You're welcome, Kazune-kun…" answered Karin as she hugged Kazune back.

Kazune broke the hug and decided to go back to the car. As they walked back, Kazune decided to ask Karin something but through a hypothetical question.

"Karin, what would you do if I asked you to marry me now?" said Kazune.

Karin suddenly stopped walking. She was really surprised with what she heard. She just stood still. Neither a word nor a sigh escaped her mouth.

**

* * *

**

There you go... Another chapter ended... It's kinda short but I hope you guys liked it!!

**I'll update whenever I can... Please review!!**

**See yah!! XD**

**"nothing lasts forever but does love count?"**

**-just a little something i thought of.. n.n**

**-eLtz... **


	8. Admiration & Admission

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your support! I just wanted to apologize for the late update... I was really busy with school and stuff... And the exams just finished... I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading and for reviewing!!

**Clarence Albis**

**Anna Lunas**

**Heidy dela Calzada**

**Nelli Gabatin**

**Tweety Enriquez**

**Wayne Umali**

**Marianne Mapaye**

**blackbutterfly17- -sweat-drops- Sorry bout that cliff hanger.. I just couldn't resist making those kinds of endings.. Well, here it is! Hope you like it!!**

**kankananime123- Well, thanks for the suggestion! I really am planning to have that kind of scene... But just to give you a heads up, just wait for it... It would eventually come.. XD**

**Neko Alice-chan**

**XxcresentmoonxX- Was that really "food" or was it supposed to be "good"?**

**kaitlynn416**

**Misha66085**

**rd2LoVeKiX- Even though you didn't like my fanfic, thanks anyway for giving the time and effort to read it until chapter 2... I was really shocked about what you said but what can i say... I can't please everyone, right? So, thank you very much for giving your own opinion regarding my fanfic.. I really appreciated it...**

**xoxoAurora-Wingsoxox- Whoaw! Very long review and about Karin and Kazune? Yeah, they're childhood friends in this story of mine... Hope you like this chapter!**

**kasumikaku- Well, hmmm... Where do I get my ideas? Well, it's plainly from experience and imagination... I always had a wide perception about things and I guess this is what it all resulted to... Thanks for the great complement!**

**ToastBandits**

**KatrinaEagle**

**roxxihearts**

**sakuradreams34**

**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME, ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS AND ANY OF THE SONGS USED...

**

* * *

******

Love, Fate, and Destiny

**Chapter 8- Admiration & Admission**

Surprise questions really can be startling, but this question is different from the usual questions one might encounter everyday.

"Karin? It's just a question, you don't need to answer it if you don't want to…" said Kazune worriedly. _"Great, now you've really done it…"_thought Kazune.

As they walked back to the car, Kazune couldn't stop wondering what Karin was thinking about. Karin, on the other hand, just kept silent, and again, she was lost in her thoughts.

"Hey…" said Kazune as he placed his hand on Karin's shoulder.

"Hey…" answered Karin as she kept her eyes away from Kazune.

"Look, if it's about the question I asked--"

"I'd probably be happy to spend my life with you but…" said Karin as she interrupted what Kazune had to say, "… I'm not yet ready for such commitment…" continued Karin as she smiled at Kazune.

Kazune smiled back at her but deep inside, he really knew that something like it would happen. _"I guess I have to keep this ring until she's ready…"_thought Kazune as he sighed.

Meanwhile, hiding from behind a mailbox, Micchi, for the first time in 8 years, was once again spying on the couple. "I knew something was going on with those two…" whispered Micchi to himself as he smirked.

As Karin and Kazune continued to roam around Tokyo, Micchi followed them without their knowledge of it. _"Where do these two plan on going? I mean, it's already been an hour and they still haven't talked about anything…"_thought Micchi as he continued to follow Karin and Kazune.

* * *

Himeka continued on roaming around the hotel until she got tired of seeing the same doors and rooms. "What's so special about this hotel? All the rooms look the same…" said Himeka to herself as she sat on one of the hotel benches, "… I wonder what Kazune-chan and Karin-chan are doing now?" continued Himeka as she sighed.

Karin suddenly sneezed and said, "Hmmmm… I wonder who could be thinking of me..." Kazune just looked at her and smiled.

The two decided to stop at a nearby café. Micchi sighed and said, "Finally… I was really getting tired of following these two love birds everywhere…"

"So, can you at least tell me everything you did while you stayed here in Tokyo?" asked Kazune as he sat on one chair facing Karin.

"Well, I didn't know what to do the first time I went here… I just walked around and saw a store that accepted high school graduates for the job…"

"What kind of job would you be offered? You weren't even that good in class back then…" interrupted Kazune as he grinned.

"I admit that I wasn't that good in class but, somehow, all the tutoring you gave me helped in the job I got … I worked as a trainee and after a week, I was promoted to be the assistant manager…" Karin said as she showed Kazune a mocking smile.

"Looks like the idiotic girl I was tutoring before is gone now… She's already grown, maybe at least a little but her attitude and the way how she looks at life never changed…" said Kazune as he looked away.

"What was that supposed to mean?" asked Karin she pouted.

"Nevermind…" said Kazune as he reached for Karin's hand again.

"_He must've missed me so much… It looks like he's not going to let go of my hand until we get home…"_ thought Karin as she grasped Kazune's hand.

"Well, did you have any friends here in Tokyo?" asked Kazune as looked at Karin.

"Well, there were a few…" replied Karin as she looked away.

"Eh?! What's wrong? Did something happen?" asked Kazune, feeling a little worried.

"Oh, no… Nothing happened… It's just that, I haven't told them about you or anyone… I just told them that I was lost and wasn't able to remember anything…" answered Karin as she took her hands back.

"Well, why didn't you tell them?"

"Because I'm afraid…"

"Of what? Of the thought that they wouldn't understand?"

"Yes…"

As Kazune heard Karin's reply, he felt like throwing a thousand lectures at her but he decided not to. Knowing that it would hurt her and the fact that she might even break into tears, Kazune just decided to keep quiet and order something for the two of them.

"What will it be, sir?" asked the waiter.

"Just plain coffee for me… Hey Karin, what do you want?" asked Kazune, knowing that it would cheer her up.

"Uh, the usual… Unless you forgot what I mean…" answered Karin as she slowly smiled.

"And a dozen eel breads…" added Kazune.

"Will there be anything else, sir?" asked the waiter as he repeated their order.

Kazune shook his and Karin just smiled at him. "Your orders will be served after a few moments…" replied the waiter and went away.

"So, you never did forget…" asked Karin with a smirk on her face.

"How will I ever forget the one thing that you ever cared eating?" blurted Kazune.

"I guess you really know me more than I know myself…" said Karin as she smiled at Kazune again.

"And do you remember what you're eel bread did to us?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"The fight we had because I ate your eel bread and because you erased my drama tape…"

"Oh! Now I remember!" said Karin as she laughed.

"But something more important happened after that fight we had…" said Kazune as he lowered his voice.

"What?" asked Karin, tilting her head.

"After that fight, I promised to marry you because our hands got stuck together…" answered Kazune as he looked away. Karin just blushed and looked down, "… And that promise is mine to keep…" continued Kazune as his bangs covered his eyes.

"Oh, well… uhm…" Karin wasn't able to give a clear answer as she blushed more.

* * *

Micchi, still spying on the couple, decided to order something for himself as well. He decided to order a medium sized parfait so that he could keep up with the two.

"Hmmm! This parfait tasted better than I thought!" yelled Micchi, not knowing that what he did blew up his cover on spying on Karin and Kazune.

"Eh?! What're you doing here?" asked Karin as she pointed at Micchi.

"Uh, eating parfait… Want some?" answered Micchi as he offered his dessert to change the topic.

"Don't tell me that you were spying on us again like when we were kids?" interrogated Kazune as he threw a glare at Micchi.

"Ok Ok… I admit it… I was spying on the two of you…" confessed Micchi as he sweat-dropped.

"Why?" asked Karin as she moved closer to Micchi.

"Why? You're seriously asking me why Hanazono-san? Well, it's because I want the two of you to be married! Admit or not, I know that the two of you are gonna be someday…" answered Micchi as he winked at Kazune.

The two just kept silent. Karin blushing as she thought about what Micchi said. Kazune hid his hand in his pocket, holding the box that contained Karin's ring. Micchi just stared at the two of them, knowing that what he said made both of them uncomfortable.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Himeka walked back to the room assigned to them. As she entered the room, she surprised to see that Jin wasn't in the room.

"Well, it looks like I have this room all to myself…" said Himeka as she lied on the bed. Slowly, she fell asleep because of all the exploring she did.

"At last! It really feels good to take a long refreshing bath…" Jin was cut off by what he saw. _"What's Himeka doing here? And she's even sleeping…"_thought Jin as he stared at Himeka.

Jin suddenly remembered how the others teased him earlier that day in the car. The idol moved closer to the girl with black hair, rosy white complexion, and very calm face. _"She's really cute especially when you look at her long enough"_thought Jin as he blushed.

"What am I thinking? She's probably taken…" whispered Jin to himself. Himeka turned and this gave Jin a better sight of her. "Jin-kun…" whispered Himeka unconsciously.

"Eh?! What is it?" asked Jin as he moved closer to Himeka.

"Nnnnmmm…" Himeka just smiled and Jin blushed again.

* * *

Back at the café, Kazune and Karin still kept silent and Micchi just stared at them.

"What's the matter with the two of you?" scowled Micchi, breaking the silence that filled them.

"Oh, will you please excuse me for a sec?" asked Karin. The two just nodded and Karin went straight to the comfort room.

"So, Kujyou-kun, tell me… Has anything happened between you and Hanazono-san?" asked Micchi, smirking.

Kazune looked at him and said, "What're you talking about?"

"I mean, has something good happened between you?" repeated Micchi, still smirking.

"No, not really…" answered Kazune as he looked away.

"What do you mean "nothing"? Not even a single proposal? Or at least a hypothetical one?" asked Micchi.

"Well, I did, just an hour ago…" replied Kazune.

"And so? What happened?" asked Micchi, feeling excited.

"She said that she would be happy to but she wasn't prepared yet…" answered Kazune as he took a sip from the coffee that had just arrived.

Micchi just sighed and complained, "Why didn't you just ask her like you meant it?! You know what? You're acting weirder every time I see you with Karin… Tell me, has something happened between the two of you?" he then smirked and waited for Kazune's reply.

"Well, nothing really did happen but…" Kazune paused and thought about telling Micchi what really happened during the 8 years that he was in England. Seconds later, Karin arrived and sat beside Kazune.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" asked Karin as she looked at Kazune and Micchi.

"Nothing… It's nothing…" said Kazune as he looked away, feeling a little guilty about what Micchi said.

"Hanazono-san… Can you please tell me what happened between the two of you while I was in England? I can sense that something's not right… Right?" asked Micchi suspiciously.

"Well, uh… Why don't you try asking Kazune-kun?" answered Karin hesitantly.

"Me? Why me? You're the one who ran away?!"

"What?! Hanazono-san ran away? No way!! Why? What for?" questioned Micchi in surprise of what he had just heard Kazune say.

"Ugh!! Why did you have to say that?!" yelled Karin.

"It was an accident… I got carried away…" murmured Kazune.

"Well, great!! Now, everything's gonna be out of hand because of your so-called accident!!" blurted Karin as she threw glares at Kazune.

"Will you guys explain to me why you guys are having this kind of argument?" interrupted Micchi.

Karin and Kazune just ignored Micchi and continued of arguing. Micchi stood up and the two in two separate hands. He dragged them out of the café and decided to settle things outside where they wouldn't call much attention.

"Well? You guys can start explaining now…" suggested Micchi as he released the two.

Karin and Kazune both just kept silent. Both looked at opposite directions, not facing each other. Both feeling uncomfortable again. And both feeling embarrassed about what had just happened.

**

* * *

**

Sorry to cut this chapter short but, I'm really planning on making chapter 9 something more detailed so that's why I cut this chapter short...

**I hope that you guys really liked it!!**

**"Lies create wounds that takes a long time to heal and the truth shall set you free even if it means hurting someone..."**

**-quotable quote made by me!! lol XD**

**till then,**

**kujyouhanazono... inukazeltz... inuyashaeltz... eltz... X3**


	9. Because of You

Hey y'all!! Gomen nasai!!

I'm really sorry if Chapter 9 took long before I was able to post...

Anyways, I have to skip the reviews so you guys could read chapter first...

* * *

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

**

* * *

**

Love, Fate, and Destiny

**Chapter 9- Because of You**

People say that secrets may be kept for a long time but, sooner or later, they will eventually be unconcealed and some questions would definitely arise. Constantly as they stood outside the café, the mismatched eye colors of a man with auburn-colored hair stared at Karin and Kazune. Micchi sighed and decided to take the two somewhere cooler so that they wouldn't feel uncomfortable and tensed.

At a park nearby, Micchi spotted a park bench and took the two there and let them sit on it.

"So, let me get this straight…" began Micchi as he crossed his arms and stared at the two, "Hanazono-san left Kujyou-kun five years ago for an unknown reason?"

The girl with emerald green eyes just nodded as the boy with ocean blue eyes shrugged.

"Why did you do it?" interrogated Micchi, addressing Karin.

"Well, first, I did it because I don't want Kazune-kun to die…" answered the Karin.

"Die? Why would he die?" asked Micchi as he raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… Since Kazune-kun and I grew up together, I know for a fact that he has a weak body… I'm very sure that you already know this since we've already told you this, years ago…" muttered Karin glancing at Kazune.

"Well, why run away? Why didn't you just tell me that you were this worried about me?" asked Kazune feeling a little confused.

"Why not tell you? Ugh!! I've always tried telling you to stop training but you were to stubborn to even listen!!" exclaimed Karin feeling hurt.

"Hanazono-san, Kujyou-kun… I think we should discuss this matter with Himeka-san…" suggested Micchi who was really worried about the two.

"Fine…" answered the two as they avoided each other.

The three walked back to the hotel where Himeka and Jin stayed after the anime event.

* * *

On the other hand, Himeka finally woke up and found herself inside the hotel room. Seeing Jin by the bedside made her blush a little.

"Konnichiwa! How was your sleep?" greeted the idol with ebony-colored hair.

"Uh, it was fine… I guess…" answered the girl with a very calm face as she sat up.

"Well, uh… Wanna go somewhere?" asked Jin as he stood up.

"I don't think so… Kazune-chan and the others might be on their way back now…" answered Himeka as she shook her head.

"Oh, ok then… Why don't you just tell me more about Karin…" suggested Jin as he sat beside Himeka.

"Well, first of all… Karin-chan and Kazune-chan has been together for as long as I can remember… But, something happened after Micchi left eight years ago…" said Himeka as she brushed her long black hair with her fingers.

"What happened?" asked Jin who was feeling a little curious.

"Karin-chan ran away for an unknown reason three years after Micchi left for England…" answered Himeka as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have asked…" replied the idol handing his handkerchief.

"It's ok… It's already a part of the past… The important thing now is that Karin-chan is now back and nothing can separate her and Kazune-kun…" continued Himeka as she took Jin's handkerchief and wiped her tears. "How about you? What don't you tell me more about yourself?"

Jin shrugged a little because this was the first time that anyone cared to know more about him. Well, maybe there was Micchi but he's different.

"Well, just like any other kid, I was raised by my parents… Since both of them were big time theatre performers, they expected so much from me… They made me take voice lessons, piano lessons, guitar lessons, and even violin lessons…" started Jin as he held his chin and looked at his reflection at the mirror in front of the bed.

Himeka was really wowed and surprised at how Jin could do all those stuff, "That must've been tough for you… How about school?"

"I was home schooled for ten years…"

"What about the other years?"

"Well, I started going to school when I decided to go to England and have a normal life… but…"

"But what?" asked Himeka as she tilted her head.

* * *

Before Jin could even answer, the door of the room swung open and there stood Karin, Kazune, and Michiru. The three stared at what they saw. Micchi smirked as Jin sweat-dropped. Karin just giggled and Kazune raised an eyebrow. Himeka, on the other hand, was just smiling at them.

"Welcome back Kazune-chan, Karin-chan, Micchi!" blurted Himeka as she stood up from the bed where she sat.

Micchi immediately walked over to Jin with a big smirk on his face and wrapped his arm around Jin's neck, "I thought you said that you weren't interested with Himeka-san?"

"I-It's not what you think it is!! And remove your arm from my neck!!" exclaimed Jin as his face grew pink.

Micchi released Jin and walked towards Himeka, "You know, Jin-kun is still single… Maybe you two can… You know…" whispered Micchi smirking.

"Oh, really? But, I think he's not that interested in me… I think he likes Karin-chan more…" answered Himeka as she smiled at Micchi.

"You two are hopeless…" said Micchi releasing a big sigh.

"So… Let's go home now, ok?" asked Karin as she looked at Kazune who feeling a little left out.

Everyone nodded and started to leave the room.

On the hotel lobby, Jin returned the keys and said, "Please tell the manager of the anime convention that we would like to cancel our stay here…"

"But, you can still stay here… Didn't he tell you guys?" asked the hotel manager.

"Tell us what?" asked Micchi and Himeka as they approached the counter.

"That the rooms you stayed in are all yours'… That you own them now…" explained the old man.

"Really?" asked Jin.

"No kidding?" asked Micchi with a huge smile on his face.

The old man just nodded, handed the keys back and left.

"Yeepee!!" yelled Himeka as she jumped around the lobby like a child.

"Himeka, will you calm down? You look like an idiot!" said Kazune feeling a little irritated.

Himeka just pouted as Karin rolled her eyes. _"He never did change, he's still the sexist pig I've known…"_ thought Karin as she giggled.

* * *

On the way back to Sakuraoka, everyone kept silent except for Micchi and Karin who were sleeping. Himeka just sat by the car window as she felt the wind blow on her face. Jin, on the other hand, just looked back and forth at Karin and Kazune.

"_I wonder if I have a shot with Karin… Well, maybe I shouldn't… Knowing what had just happened recently, I don't think courting her would be the best thing for me to do…"_ thought Jin as he sighed.

"Oi Kuga… What's with the sigh?" asked Kazune as he continued to drive.

"Nothing… Don't mind me Kujyou…" answered Jin as he crossed his arms and sat back.

Kazune just rolled his eyes and continued driving.

After reaching their destination, Jin decided to go back to Tokyo and stay there for the mean time. But, the tension between Karin and the others is just starting since she had a lot of explaining to do.

As everyone sat down the living room, Micchi started the conversation by saying what he heard earlier.

"I was really shocked when I found out what happened during the eight years I was in England…" started Micchi as he walked back and forth in front of the three.

"Alright… Alright… I ran away because I was afraid that Kazune-kun might die if he continued having that heavy training during the summer after high school graduation…" interrupted Karin as she stood up.

Kazune just crossed his arms and looked away. Himeka just kept silent as she stared at Karin. Silence filled the room after Karin said what she had to say.

"Well, it's already a thing of the past and the important thing is that you're here and that our family is complete again…" said Himeka, breaking the silence.

"I'm glad to know that you think positively about this, Himeka-chan…" said Karin as she smiled at Himeka, "But there's someone here who's been bothering me for the five years I've been gone… And I want to hear what he has to say…" continued Karin who was hoping to get a response from Kazune.

Kazune stirred to his right side and suddenly stood up. He didn't know what to say. He can't decide on whether to scold her or to hug her and tell her that it can't be helped. He was really struggling. Suddenly, he sighed and just shook his head.

Karin just stared at him, feeling a little irritated. She really wanted to hear what Kazune has to say. Why? It's because she knew that he would scold her for doing something so stupid and would eventually apologize and give her a hug. But, it seemed like Kazune would do what she never expected Kazune to do. He just walked passed her and didn't say a word. He climbed up the stairs and straight to his room.

For some reason, tears filled Karin's eyes. She was definitely hurt. She held her hands close to her chest. Biting her lower lip, she tried to strain herself from breaking into tears. She knew that she couldn't hold it in and, as expected, tears came running down her cheeks.

The ones left downstairs just kept silent. Himeka just approached Karin and hugged her. Micchi decided to go to follow Kazune and do something for Karin.

* * *

As the man with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes sat on his bed, he couldn't stop telling himself, "Why? Why didn't I say anything? I'm such a jerk…" He never felt this way towards himself. Karin never felt this way towards herself as well.

Kazune just kept thinking of what had just happened and all of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.

"Kujyou-kun! Could you open this door?" asked Micchi as he tried to open the door.

"Leave me alone!" it was the only reply Kazune gave.

Micchi quickly looked for the keys and opened the door to Kazune's room. As he entered the room, he saw Kazune sitting on the bed with his hands covering his face.

"Kujyou-kun…" said Micchi in a worried tone.

"What part of 'leave me alone' don't you understand?" asked Kazune feeling irritated.

"You know what your problem is? Hanazono-san's right! You're really too stubborn to listen to what others have to say!" blurted Micchi feeling irritated as well.

Kazune unexpectedly stood up with his fists clenched. Micchi, looking fed up, punched Kazune hard on his left cheek. Kazune just fell on his bed, shocked and speechless.

"Sorry, Kujyou-kun… But, you really deserved it this time…" said Micchi as he left the room and closed the door.

All of a sudden, Kazune remembered something.

_Flasback:_

"_Oi Karin! What're you doing?" said a boy as he approached the girl who stood by a tree._

"_Ne? Kazune-kun?" said the girl as she turned to look at the boy who called her._

"_What're you doing?" asked the Kazune repeating himself._

_Karin just stared at him blankly. Then, "Oi idiot! Are you deaf?!" yelled Kazune feeling a little irritated._

"_What did you call me?!" asked Karin as she glared at Kazune._

"_I-D-I-O-T…" repeated Kazune with a smirk on his face._

"_JERK!!" yelled Karin as she gave Kazune a hard punch on his left cheek._

"_Eh?! What was that for?!" shouted Kazune, "Geez… Girls are so sensitive…" murmured Kazune to himself._

"_That was for calling me an idiot and…" Karin gave Kazune another punch on the right cheek, "… That one's for insulting girls! SEXIST PIG!!"_

_Kazune just glared at her then suddenly laughed._

"_Ne? Why are you laughing?" asked Karin as she took her hands and put them on her waist._

"_Because you look so cute when you're mad…" answered Kazune as he continued laughing,_

_Karin blushed and laughed as well._

_End of flashback._

Kazune got up and quickly looked for Karin. He saw Karin, standing in the living room with Himeka and Micchi. He walked towards her and gave her a big hug.

"Karin…" whispered Kazune as he hugged her tighter.

"Kazune-kun…" whispered Kazune as tears started falling down cheeks again.

"Sorry if I didn't say anything earlier…" said Kazune as he broke the hug and wiped Karin's tears.

Karin just shook her head and gave him a cheerful smile.

Himeka just smiled as she looked at what she had to see. Micchi just smiled at Kazune as he crossed his arms.

"Finally! This is what I've been waiting for ever since I arrived!" blurted Micchi as he gave Karin and Kazune a group hug.

"M-Micchi… R-Release…" muttered Karin, feeling a little suffocated.

Micchi quickly released them walked towards Kazune, "Looks like you finally came to your senses Kujyou-kun…"

"Uh, yeah… Thanks Nishikiori…" said Kazune as he smiled at Micchi.

* * *

Konnichiwa minna san! I really want to thank you all for supporting my fanfic...

Please continue supporting it...

**"Where am I supposed to be if eerywhere is where I want to be?"**

Till thew next chapter,

kujyouhanazono, inuyashaeltz, inukazeltz... n.n


	10. Friends

**To all those who are supporting my fanfic, thank you so much. Sorry for the very very very late update. A lot of things have been going on so i haven't got that much time to write. Anyways, sembreak is almost near, so I can definitely have a lot of free tome. Again, thanks!**

_Just a little heads up. There has been an addition of characters, Mr. Nakajima, Yuuki Otohata, Kumiko Nakagawa, and Inu Yamato. (Code names of some people who are very close to me.)_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN THE ANIME ESPECIALLY THE CHARACTERS, **EXCEPT FOR MR. NAKAJIMA, YUUKI OTOHATA, KUMIKO NAKAGAWA, AND INU YAMATO.

* * *

**Love, Fate, and Destiny**

**Chapter 10- Friends**

Friends are everywhere, but not all of them are real. Everyone we meet is just clichés. But, if they treat you warmer than what you thought, they can be your friends. Don't give your full trust in the beginning because you'll never know if they'll stick with you until the end or until what you can just give them.

A new day, Monday to be specific, starts at the Kujyou Residence. Kazune's leave was over and he had to go back to work as a philosophy teacher in an international school which has been acquainted to Tokyo University but it seems like he has forgotten about it because he was still sleeping. Karin still slept in her room as well. Himeka, already awake, prepared breakfast. And Micchi woke up early to do some early jogging; at least that was what he was planning to do.

"Uh, am I lost or something?" mumbled Micchi to himself, "I sure hope that I'm not…"

Micchi continued to explore the mansion like he has never been in it before. He opened each room door, hoping to find something that he could use to help Karin and Kazune get together. When he peeked inside a room which was located at the end of the second floor, he was amazed with what he saw.

"This looks great! I wonder who did something this magnificent!" blurted Micchi as he entered the room.

The room was divided into four parts. One part was all in bright colors, another was in dark colors and the other two had different color patterns. As Micchi approached the part of the room with dark colors, he noticed a picture hanging in the middle.

"A picture of Hanazono-san and Kujyou-kun? What's this doing here?" said Micchi as he took the picture off the wall. He examined it and realized that it was a picture of Karin and Kazune during their graduation and before Karin disappeared.

He moved to the part of the room with bright colors and saw another picture. A picture of, again, Karin and Kazune during their childhood days where they were sleeping together under the shade of a Sakura tree. Above their heads was what Kazune had engraved. _"KH PLUS KK EQUALS LOVE"_

The man auburn-colored hair decided to leave with both pictures with him. _"I think I can use this to get those to in a romantic scene…"_ thought Micchi as a smirk formed on his face. He walked a few more steps away from the room he had just entered and finally, he saw the stairs going to the kitchen.

* * *

Himeka was almost finished preparing breakfast when she realized that she had to wake up Kazune for his work. She quickly placed the food on the dining table and went upstairs. She entered Kazune's room without any permission. Her soft warm hands touched Kazune's arm and after a few shakes, he was finally awake.

"Himeka? What time is it?" asked Kazune as he cleared his eye sight.

"Uh, it's almost nine…" answered Himeka as she thought if she was right.

"What?! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" yelled Kazune as he quickly stood up and fixed his bed. And without even saying a word, Himeka immediately went to the dining room and fixed the table for Kazune.

"Oi Karin! Wake up you idiot!!" yelled Kazune as he knocked on Karin's door loudly. Karin didn't respond. She might not even have heard Kazune's yell and loud knock.

Without any second thoughts, Kazune barged in Karin's room and was really surprised to see her room organized and clean, which was really far from the kind of room she usually had in the past.

"Karin?" said Kazune as she shook Karin gently.

"Nnnnmmm…"

"You can wake up now…"

"Five more minutes please…" mumbled Karin as she showed a small grin.

"Eh?! Wake up you idiot!!" yelled Kazune feeling a little irritated.

Himeka opened Karin's door and accidentally hits Kazune making him kiss Karin. The girl with dirty blonde hair opened her eyes gently and was surprised to see Kazune in front of her face, kissing her. Karin quickly took her fist and immediately punched Kazune on the face. "Jerk!!" yelled Karin as she stood up and stomped off out of the room.

* * *

Kazune was definitely late for his work. He already missed his first two classes. When he entered the teacher's lounge, the faculty head was glaring at him.

"You know, we have certain rules and regulations in this school and we are all obliged to follow them…" said the faculty head, Mr. Nakajima.

"**Gomen ne**(1)… Something just happened earlier regarding family issues--" Kazune was suddenly cut off by the old man.

"Just a reminder, never mix your school obligations with your personal problems… Good day, Kujyou-san…" interrupted Mr. Nakajima as he pushed his glasses up and left Kazune alone.

"_This is only the first time that it happened… What is his problem?"_ thought Kazune as he sat on the couch.

As Kazune entered the classroom of the seniors, one has commanded, "All Rise."

"Good morning class…" greeted Kazune.

"Good morning, Kujyou-sensei…" answered the class.

"Please take your seats…"

Everyone took their seats and took out their notebooks. Kazune started to write something on the board. **"Fate and Destiny…"**

"Can anyone tell me the difference between the two?" asked Kazune as he stood in front of the class. To his disappointment, no one tried to answer his question.

"Well, the difference between the two is that…" he paused for a while to see if anyone was about to take down what he was about to say. "If I were you guys, I'd take this down…"

The students took hold of their pens and waited for what Kazune had to say. "Fate is something that's already destined to happen… It can't be changed… It's already how it is… On the other hand—" he was suddenly interrupted by one of his students.

A boy with brown hair and had a slim figure stood and said, "Destiny is something that can still be changed… It only depends on what you would do and how you would decide… With destiny comes luck, but one misconception about these two are, luck is something that one makes and destiny is somehow the outcome of this so-called luck…"

Everyone's jaw dropped, but not literally. They were amazed by what their classmate had to say. He wasn't the brightest among the class when it comes to other subjects but when it came to philosophy; his intelligence was above his classmates. His name is…

"Exactly, thank you, Otohata Yuuki…" and so, the class remained silent for the rest of the discussion. On the other hand, Yuuki was the most attentive.

Back at home, Karin just remained in her room. Thinking of what her friends might think. "Inu-kun… Kumiko-chan… Sorry guys…" She decided to go back to Tokyo and meet up with her friends. She asked permission from Micchi and Himeka. Micchi insisted on coming but Karin just disapproved of what he wanted.

* * *

In Tokyo, Jin had lots of appearances in the conventions that were held in Tokyo. He even had an autograph signing. _"And I thought I was going to have a normal life here in Japan…"_ thought Jin as he sighed.

Jin walked back to his unit, the one he got as a form of thanks from the management of the anime convention the other day. Suddenly, he bumped into a girl with long black hair, slim physique and child-like face. She fell down and Jin quickly held out his hand to her her.

"Sorry…" said the idol.

"Oh no, _I'm_ sorry… I wasn't looking on where I was going…" said the girl as she stood up.

"What's your name?" asked Jin.

"Oh, aren't you going a little too fast? Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" questioned the girl as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, well… Uhm… I expected that you already know me…" replied Jin feeling a little surprised.

"Well, I don't… So, do you mind introducing yourself?" insisted the girl as she took her hands to her waist.

"Kuga Jin…" said Jin as he looked away as his face grew pink.

"I was just kidding… I'm Kumiko Nakagawa…" introduced the bubbly girl as she giggled.

"Oh, well… Please to meet you Kumiko…" said Jin as he held his hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, too Kuga-san…" replied Kumiko as she shook Jin's hand.

"_Her hands are really soft and warm…"_ thought Jin as she kept hold of her hand.

"_He's really cute… He might even be an idol with that kind of looks…"_ thought Kumiko as she stared at Jin.

"So, wanna go out somewhere?" asked invited Jin as he released her hand.

"Oh, well… Uh…" Kumiko looked away so that Jin wouldn't notice her blush.

"Well, if you're not free… Uhm… Maybe we can just--"

"No, I'm free today…" interrupted Kumiko as she gave Jin a warm smile.

"Well, okay then… Let's go…" said Jin as he quickly took hold of the girl's soft hand and lead the way.

Kumiko just blushed without Jin's knowledge of it as she held Jin's hand for a better grip.

Meanwhile, somewhere near the Tokyo Tower, a man with black hair, brown eyes, and fair physique stood with his arms crossed. "Where could she be? She couldn't possibly forget our trip here at the Tokyo Tower…" said the man as he looked at his watch and back on the wide streets, _"I, Inu Yamato, childhood friend of Kumiko Nakagawa, shall wait here for her arrival…"_ thought Inu as he released a huge sigh. _"I couldn't possibly wait here… But, knowing Kumiko, I probably should… Because if I don't, who knows what she would do to me…"_ Inu just sweat-dropped and continued to wait for Kumiko's arrival.

Jin just walked around as he held Kumiko's hand. "Hey Kumiko, what do say we go to the Tokyo Tower?" asked Jin as he stopped walking and stood in front of Kumiko.

"Well, if you want to then it's fine with me, Jin-kun…" replied Kumiko as she smiled as Jin.

"Okay then, let's go…"

Kumiko just nodded and followed Jin.

**Inu's POV (Point of View)**

When they reached the Tokyo Tower, Inu saw Kumiko but, Kumiko didn't see him. Inu noticed someone holding her hand and suddenly felt gloomy. _"Who's that guy? What's he doing with Kumiko-chan?"_ thought Inu as he stared at them. _"Well, I guess I should just get going then…"_ he just walked off and left the two.

**Kumiko's POV**

When they reached the Tokyo Tower, Jin stopped to see how tall it was. Kumiko, on the other hand, felt a little confused. "What's the problem Kumiko?" asked Jin, feeling a little worried.

"I-It's nothing… Don't mind me…" said Kumiko as she felt Jin's concerned tone.

"Well, if you say so…" Jin just smiled at her and pulled her hand.

From a far, Kumiko saw Inu walking away. _"Oh no, I forgot about Inu…"_ thought Kumiko as she stared at Inu's facial expression. _"Sorry, Inu-kun…"_

* * *

Afternoon came and it was time for Kazune to go back home. He dismissed his class but, he excused Yuuki for a while. "Where do you get your knowledge about the topics I discuss?" asked Kazune as he offered Yuuki a seat.

"Well, since my parents aren't home always, I spend my time reading numerous books and most of them are about logic and psychology… Everyone thinks that it's weird but it's what I do and I'm happy with it…" replied Yuuki as he took a seat facing Kazune.

"Reading books about psychology and logic…" repeated Kazune.

"Yes, is something wrong with that?" asked the student as his brown eyes stared Kazune.

"No, there's nothing wrong with it… You know what, don't stop reading books… I know that this hobby of yours will take you far…" answered Kazune as he approached his student and patted his head.

"Thanks, Kujyou-sensei…" Yuuki stood up and proceeded going home.

Kazune went on ahead as well and while he was driving, he passed a restaurant. The _**River Bistro**_(2). He went inside to see if it was like all the other restaurants. But, it wasn't. the walls were painted blue, the lights were in dim mode making everything calm and romantic. _"This place is perfect… Now, all that's left is Karin and a date…"_ thought Kazune as his eyes roamed the restaurant's corners.

* * *

Karin arrived in Tokyo and decided to call Inu.

"…"

"… _uh, hello?" a voice spoke on the other end of the line._

"… _Inu-kun?" asked Karin as he cleared her throat._

"… _ah, Karin, what happened to you? Where were you these past days?" asked Inu feeling a little worried._

"… _well, I met some of my folks two days ago…"_

"… _well, why didn't you even bother calling?" asked Inu with a slight change in his tone._

"… _well, uh.. Hey, I'm here in Tokyo right now!" blurted Karin so that the topic would be changed._

"… _really? Where?"_

"… _tell me where you are and I'll go there…"_

"… _I'm two blocks away from the Tokyo Tower…"_

"… _oh, okay… I'm on my way now…"_

"…_okay…"_

"…_see you later…"_

"… _bye…"_

Karin reached Inu's location and was surprised to see him. "What's wrong Inu-kun?"

"Oh, it's nothing…" Inu just gave Karin a smile.

"Well, okay then… I have to tell you something very important… Can you call Kumiko-chan?"

"Uh, okay…"

Inu called Kumiko and too bad for Jin, Kumiko quickly left but she didn't say where she was going. Soon, she arrived where the other two were.

"Well, what are we here for?" asked Kumiko as she panted.

"Do you guys remember the time I said I didn't remember anything about my past?" both nodded, "I lied… I just didn't want you guys to know my history…"

"Well, then why are you telling us this now?" asked Kumiko as her eyes narrowed.

"Because I want you guys to meet my family…"

"What?! Didn't you just meet them two days ago?" blurted Inu in surprise.

"Well, yeah… But, I want them to know about you guys as well…" replied Karin as she smiled at the two.

"Well, when do you want us to meet them?" asked Kumiko.

"Well, how about Saturday?"

"Eh!?" reacted the two.

"Well, then it's settled! You'll be meeting up with Kazune-kun and the others on Saturday!" yelled Karin as she hugged them.

* * *

Kazune arrived home and went straight to his room to rest. Micchi came into his room and decided to tell him what Karin did earlier.

"Karin went to Tokyo!" blurted Micchi.

"What?! Why?! How?!" yelled Kazune in surprise.

"Uh, I don't know?" replied Micchi as he sweat-dropped.

"What do you mean you don't know? Does Himeka know about this?" Kazune just kept the same tone.

"Probably…" replied Micchi as he looked away.

Kazune quickly went down stairs to find Himeka and as soon as he did…

"Himeka, why did Karin go to Tokyo?" asked Kazune worriedly.

"Well, she said she was going to meet up with some friends…" replied Himeka as she placed her index finger on her chin.

"Well, has she called yet?" asked Kazune as his tone lowered.

"Not yet, but I think she'll be home any minute now…"

And as if on cue, the door suddenly opened. "I'm home!" yelled Karin as she stepped in.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to Tokyo?" yelled Kazune as Karin approached him.

"Duh, you weren't here…" replied Karin as she rolled her eyes.

Kazune suddenly hugged her. "Don't do that again… I was really worried…" whispered Kazune.

Karin just smiled and whispered back, "Okay, and sorry if I didn't tell you…"

Kazune broke their hug and smiled at her. Karin smiled back. Himeka just giggled. And Micchi started to tease them again.

"Awwww, what a romantic scene…" started Micchi.

"I agree!" yelled Himeka.

"Quit it!" chorused the two.

* * *

(1)**Gomen ne**- Japanese term for "Sorry"

(2)**River Bistro**- a restaurant name used in the movie "The Perfect Man" starring Hilary Duff.

Phew. Finished with chapter 10! Here's another heads up in the upcoming chapters! I have a very special twist in mind. Just wait for it.. X3

Please review! Thankies!

Till next time..

kujyouhanazono (), inuyashaeltz (), inukazeltz (), eltz (at school) XD


	11. Michiru's Devious Plan

Hey y'all~!!! It's been more than 2 months since I last updated... Honestly, I've been too busy with school and stuff so I can't blame myself for that... Anyways, I really hope that you like this chapter... I promise to make chapter 12 better... I also changed my penName so it wouldn't limit my interests to Kamichama Karin only.. Okay? So, guys.. Please Review.. Domo arigatou~!!

* * *

**Love, Fate, and Destiny**

**Chapter 11- Michiru's Devious Plan**

Things would eventually fall into place once an important decision has been made. Certain decisions can definitely change a person's life; may it be good or bad. Certain hypothetical questions can lead to unexpected and definitely surprising revelations. What decisions are going to be made? What questions are going to be answered? What kind of revelation would this lead to? And lastly, how would this affect all of them, especially Kazune and Karin.

It was dated January 25; the morning starts with the usual people. Kazune, always early since when he was a child, was preparing for work. Himeka, always an early riser to prepare the breakfast, just prepared some coffee for Kazune. Micchi woke up early to torment Kazune. Karin was still sleeping and no one bothered to wake her because of what had happened the other day; Kazune accidentally kissing her.

"_The River Bistro…"_ though Kazune as he seeped some of his coffee, _"… When's the right time to do so? My birthday? Her's?"_ he just kept speculating on how to do what he wants. _"Oh I know…"_

"Ohayou Kujyou-kun!!!" greeted Micchi as he approached the dining room.

"March 7!!!" yelled Kazune without his knowledge of it.

"Eh?! What's going to happen on March 7?" asked Micchi as he walked closer to Kazune.

"What? March 7? Did I just say that out loud?" asked Kazune. Himeka nodded.

"Well, what's going to happen on March 7, Kujyou-kun…" whined Micchi as a smirk started to appear on his face.

"Nothing… And whatever it is that's going to happen on March 7, you're not part of it, Nishikiori…" replied Kazune as he looked away.

"Tell me or lose Hanazono-san again?" Micchi's smirk grew bigger and this time creepier. Himeka left the two and went outside to fix her garden.

"Okay fine… I'll tell you, but make sure that Karin wouldn't know…" whispered Kazune as he stood up.

"I knew it! So, where're we going?" asked Micchi with a big smile on his face.

"Follow me, I'm gonna show you something I bought the other day in Tokyo…" whispered Kazune as he led Micchi to his room.

Upon reaching his room, Kazune peeked at Karin in her room to check if she was still asleep. Good thing she was. As the two entered Kazune's room, Micchi was really surprised with how neat and organized Kazune's room was.

"Whoaw, Kujyou-kun, how often do you clean your room?" asked Micchi as he examined the whole room.

"Three times a week…" replied Kazune as he took a small box from one of his closet drawers.

"So, what was it that you were going to show me?" asked Micchi as he sat on Kazune's bed.

"This…" Kazune handed the small box to Micchi and stood in front of him.

Micchi opened the small box and was really surprised to see a golden ring with an emerald in the middle and was surrounded by little rubies. "Kujyou-kun… It's beautiful…" said Micchi as he took the ring out and further examined it, "… Are you thinking of proposing to Hanazono-san?" asked Micchi with a smirk on his face.

"Well, yeah… And the best date I thought of was March 7…" replied Kazune as he smiled.

"Why March 7?" asked Micchi, feeling a little curious.

"Well, since my birthday is on February 3 and Karin's birthday is on July 13, I assumed that it to be the middle…" explained Kazune.

"Eh?! It is definitely not the middle…" said Micchi who felt like a know-it-all.

"Well, let's just say that I plan on having our marriage on June 7…" added Kazune.

"Well, why June 7?" asked Micchi with the same tone as the first question.

"Because it's the month before her birthday… And about March 7, it's not because of the middle thing, I chose March 7 because it's the month after my birthday…" further explained Kazune.

"How about on the 7th?"

"It's the number between our birthdays…" said Kazune feeling a little irritated from all of Micchi's questions.

"Oh, now I get it…" yelled Micchi as he put the ring back in the box and gave the box back to Kazune.

"I saw a perfect restaurant that would suit the occasion…" Kazune kept the box back where e first had put it, "I'm gonna take you there later, after I get back from work…"

"Well, okay then…" said Micchi as he gave Kazune a big hug.

"What's the hug for?" asked Kazune.

"It's for having such a wonderful plan for you and Hanazono-san… Or should I say Kujyou-san?" teased Micchi.

"Don't joke like that when Karin's around, okay? She might get a hunch that something like marriage is going to happen…" whispered Kazune as he exited the room. Micchi just nodded and left as well.

Kazune decided to go to work but before leaving, he went to Karin's room and kissed her on the cheek. "You'll eventually know what I've got in store for you…" whispered Kazune and soon left for work.

* * *

Karin woke up late, as usual. She fixed her bed, walked out her room and entered the bathroom to wash her face. "Ohayou!!!!" greeted Micchi, giving Karin a big hug.

"M…Micchi… R…Release… C…Can't… B… Breathe…" muttered Karin, feeling a little suffocated.

"Oh, sorry Hanazono-san…" said Micchi, releasing Karin, "Uh, Hanazono-san, can I ask you a favor?" asked Micchi, looking serious.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you free tonight?"

"Well, yeah… Why? What is it?" asked Karin.

"You'll find out later…" replied Micchi as he exited the bathroom.

"_Hmmmm, I wonder what it could be…"_ thought Karin.

Micchi approached Himeka in the living room, "Himeka-san, can I ask you a favor?" Himeka just nodded, "Can you prepare Hanazono-san later for dinner? I'm sort of planning something for those two…"

"Oh, why? What's the occasion?" asked Himeka as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm kind of planning a dinner date for Hanazono-san and Kujyou-kun tonight…" replied Micchi with a smirk on his face.

"Really? That'd be wonderful!!!" exclaimed Himeka, "Where is it going to be?"

"At the _River Bistro_… It really seems like a nice place to settle something for those two…"

"How about the bills?" asked Himeka, thinking about the expenses for the dinner date.

"Don't worry about a thing… I've got everything under control…" answered Micchi as he left for the reservation to be settled.

* * *

Time sure does fly when you're having fun. That's what Karin was doing. She stayed in the bathroom, taking her time to relax as she leaned at one side of the bathtub.

"_I wonder how things can work out between Kazune-kun and the others…"_ thought Karin as she immersed herself in the water.

"Karin-chan? Are you done?" asked Himeka as she knocked at the door.

"Oh, yes… Why? Is there something wrong?" answered Karin as she grabbed the towel beside her and wrapped it around her body.

"I need your help with something…" replied Himeka, giggling because she remembered Micchi's plan.

Karin got out as soon as she finished draining the tub. "What is it?"

"I need you to try some clothes on…"

"Eh?! What for?" asked Karin.

"It's a surprise…" mumbled Himeka, taking hold of Karin's hand and taking her to a particular room in the mansion.

Upon reaching the room Himeka directed Karin to, they entered and Karin was fascinated by the wide selection of foot wear, clothes, and even accessories.

"I never knew you had this much stuff!!!" exclaimed Karin.

"Well, I really needed to spend all my vacant time with something…" explained Himeka with a smile on her face. "Could you sit here please? I need to go look for something that you would surely love…" Himeka walked towards one closet and looked for a gown.

Karin sat down where Himeka told her to and thought of what Himeka was gonna do. Himeka got one gown out and handed it to Karin. "That's the best gown I've got…" All Karin could do was stare at the gown that Himeka handed her. The fabric was soft, silky, and had a very comfortable feel. "Why don't you try it on?" suggested Himeka.

"Oh, no thanks… It would definitely look good on you…" negated Karin as she handed back the gown.

"No, you try it out… This is my favor…" said Himeka with a smile on her calm face.

"Okay, if you say so…" Karin just took the gown back and made her way to the dressing room. She wore the gown and to her surprise, it was just right for her. Not too big and definitely not to small. Karin walked out with her dirty blonde hair down. Himeka just showed a big smile and Karin blushed.

"It looks perfect! That's definitely the one!" exclaimed Himeka, living Karin confused.

"What do you mean this is the one?" asked Karin.

"You'll find out later…" replied Himeka as she giggled.

"Whatever, uh… Himeka-chan, can I take this gown off now?"

"Oh yeah sure… Just don't go out for today… Okay?"

"Sure… I'm just gonna change and go straight to my room…" Karin entered the dressing room and changed back into something more comfortable. And as what she had said, she went to her room and stayed there. She even fell asleep because she had nothing to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kazune had nothing to do at school so he decided to go back home instead. He drove sluggishly but when he passed the _River Bistro_, he couldn't help but smile. Upon reaching the mansion, Micchi was the one who welcomed him.

"Kujyou-kun!!!" exclaimed Micchi giving Kazune a big hug. "Why are you home so early? Aren't you supposed to come back later in the afternoon?" asked Micchi as soon as he released Kazune.

"Well, there nothing much to do back at the school so I decided to back here instead and spend some time down my library…" replied Kazune as he closed the front door.

"Uh, Kujyou-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry 'bout this…"

"What do you m---" Micchi quickly took out a handkerchief filled with a drowsy smell. And soon, Kazune was already asleep. "And now, the plan will start…"

A few hours later, it was already a quarter past six -6:15- in the evening. Kazune woke up and found his self wearing a tuxedo. He quickly got out of bed and walked to his standing mirror. There, he found a note saying, "Kujyou-kun… I have something in mind so, could you please come to the _River Bistro_ by half past six -6:30-?" It was in Michiru's penmanship. Kazune, a little furious, went out of his room, out the mansion, and straight to the _River Bistro_.

* * *

As soon as he entered the restaurant, he searched for Micchi immediately. _"How did he know about this place? And what is he up to this time?"_ thought Kazune as his looked from left to right. Then, the attendant approached him and asked, "Are you Kujyou-san?" Kazune nodded and the attendant replied, "This way please…" The attendant trailed off to the second floor of the restaurant and upon reaching a table, there sat Micchi.

"Good evening, Kujyou-kun…" greeted Micchi as soon as Kazune got near the table.

"What're you planning?" quickly asked Kazune, glaring at Micchi.

"A dinner… You and Hanazono-san…" answered Micchi. His face had a serious expression making all the joyous expressions earlier neglected.

"Why? What for?" continued Kazune.

"Will you relax and sit down? I know that you know why I'm doing this…" attacked Micchi.

Kazune sat down and thought about what was going to happen during that night. _"Karin and I… Dinner… Here… What am I going to do?"_ thought Kazune as he tapped his fingers at the table. "I guess I'll be leaving everything to you now… You know what you have to do… This is the night I've always wanted you guys to have…" said Micchi, standing up and preparing to leave.

"Will you tell me what I should do?" asked Kazune, feeling confused.

"Just be yourself… Everything will fall into place…" Micchi looked at his wristwatch and said, "Himeka-san and Hanazono-san would be here any minute so… Pre pare yourself…"

Kazune just sat up straight and waited with Micchi.

Minutes later, Micchi saw Himeka enter the entrance of the restaurant with Karin. "Kujyou-kun… They're here…" Kazune quickly stood up and went down.

As soon as he saw Karin, he couldn't help staring at how she looked. Her hair was all down and wore a white gown. Karin, on the other hand, was stunned to see Kazune at the restaurant because all she knew was she was only going with Himeka for some business.

"Oh, Kazune-chan… You look quite handsome tonight…" greeted Himeka as she approached Kazune.

Karin was blushing because Kazune was staring at her. Micchi rolled his eyes and thought, _"I wonder how this night would come to be…"_

Micchi and Himeka led Karin and Kazune back to their table on the second floor.

"I guess we'll be leaving the two of you now…" said Micchi winking at Himeka.

"Oh, yeah… I still need to do some stuff for my garden… so, good luck…" added Himeka, getting Micchi's point.

The two left and the other two sat down at the table, face to face. Both quite nervous and uncomfortable, they avoided looking at each others eyes. But, then again, their eyes met. Karin's olive green eyes shone as Kazune's ocean blue eyes sparkled. They giggled and decided to have the usual dinner.

* * *

While eating…

"So, how's the food…" asked Kazune.

"Better than I expected…" replied Karin, eating quite voraciously.

The two just continued eating with little conversations in between. And finally, they were done. Kazune sat back a little and Karin wiped her lips with the restaurant's cloth.

Kazune saw a bit of mush on Karin's cheek and wiped it. "Missed a spot…" whispered Kazune, making Karin blush. Kazune reached for Karin's and kissed it; Karin definitely blushed more.

"Kazune-kun…" opened Karin, "Thanks for this dinner…" then smiles warmly.

"You're welcome…" replied Kazune, smiling back, "Wanna go home?" asked Kazune.

"Sure… Those two definitely made plans for us…" murmured Karin.

"Don't worry, Himeka is not part of it… Nishikiori just convinced her…" mumbled Kazune.

"Oh, but still---"

"You look good tonight…" remarked Kazune, looking away.

"You also look better yourself…" answered Karin, giggling.

The two exited the River Bistro hand in hand. Karin, feeling a little cold, gripped Kazune's more. Kazune, sensing that Karin was cold, took of his coat and wrapped it around Karin.

"Thanks…"

"Don't mention it…"

Kazune called for Q-chan to fetch them and after a few moments, he arrived with a black limousine. Kazune assisted Karin in and he sat beside her. The night turned out to be something better than what Kazune had imagined. And Karin had a better time than what she had in mind.

They arrived home and as they entered the mansion, Karin kissed Kazune on the cheek and rushed to her room. Kazune just blushed as he, too, walked to his room. Micchi and Himeka, watching the two from the living room, hid behind the furniture. And as soon as Kazune was gone, they got up and shook each other's hand. "Plan accomplished…" said Himeka. "Couldn't have said it better myself…" replied Micchi. They both giggled and walked back to their rooms.

* * *

Their, Chapter 11 done... Hope you guys liked it..

Please Review... X3

-inukaz-

**"-You don't meet someone better, you just meet someone different...-"**


	12. A Not So Special Day

_**ATTENTION:**__This is pretty embarrassing for me but I guess I had a lot in mind so I kind of mixed the dates. LOL Thanks to __Mhm8D for reminding me about this matter. For that, I owe everyone an apology! So here's the revised one, not that I changed any of it except for the dates._

Alright then! It has been two years, eight months, and who-knows-how-many days since I last updated this fic of mine. Nevertheless, I never did fail from reading all your reviews and the last one was very encouraging which made me decide to include a certain twist to the story in the coming chapters.

For now, I hope you enjoy this crappy comeback chapter of LFD and I promise to update the next chapter in less than two years, eight months, and who-knows-how-many days.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime or any of its characters.

**Love, Fate, and Destiny**

**Chapter 12- A Not-So-Special Day**

Things would eventually fall into place but at the right time, place, and situation.

It was dated January 31, a day before Kazune's birthday. Karin surprisingly woke up early for a reason that no one could ever believe, well, maybe Kazune only. She decided to go training and since Kazune wakes up earlier than everyone else, he also tagged along with her. Himeka, on the other hand, was in the garden with Michiru. Aside from arranging the flowers, they talked about plans of how they could get Karin and Kazune together just like what had happened before.

"What do you think should we do next?" asked Michiru as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I think we should leave those two alone for now. Since it's Kazune-chan's birthday tomorrow, he deserves to have a special day with Karin-chan. Hmmmm, what do you say we go somewhere they can't find us so they can spend some time together." suggested Himeka as she giggled.

"Whoaw, talk about leaving those two big time! Are you sure that I'm the sneaky one and you're the shy and quiet type?" exclaimed Michiru in surprise of what Himeka said.

She just giggled and said, "As long as it involves those two, I'd do anything or should I say _everything_."

"You really _do_ want those two to end up together, _don__'__t you?_" he showed her a small smile.

"Of course, why? Don't you want the same thing as well?" she asked as she stared blankly.

"Of course I do, too!" blurted Michiru, feeling neglected by what Himeka said.

"So, you _do_ agree with what I'm suggesting?" asked Himeka, smiling at Michiru. He just smirked and nodded. Himeka giggled and thought of things she and Michiru could do while they're out.

After that conversation, Michiru went back to the room where he saw pictures of Karin and Kazune, hoping again to find something else, aside from the pictures of course, to prove that the two of them, Karin and Kazune, were meant to be together from the very beginning. But, suddenly remembering what he did before, Michiru decided to seize the search and start spying on the two on their so-called training.

On the other side of the situation, Karin couldn't concentrate on her training because she was too worried about Kazune's condition. Kazune, on the other hand, seems to be having fun since it has been a long time since he and Karin went training together. Michiru, on the other hand, found a spot where he could keep a close look on the couple.

"Oi idiot!" yelled Kazune, smirking at Karin. _"He never changed. He still called Hanazono-san an idiot…"_ thought Micchi as he giggled.

"What do you want you sexist pig?" shouted Karin, feeling a little annoyed. _"Still the same old Hanazono-san, calling Kujyou-kun a sexist pig…"_ Micchi just kept the same position as he spied on the two.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Kazune, showing a bigger smirk.

"Don't tell me… forty laps around the neighborhood, three rounds on the temple stairs, and a hundred jumps on the jump rope?" guessed Karin. Micchi's jaw dropped as he heard what Karin had to say. _"How the hell did she come up with that? Is she planning to kill herself?"_

"Whoaw! How did you come up with those numbers?" asked Kazune out of curiosity.

"Well, the twenty laps around the neighborhood, one round on the temple stairs, and fifty jumps on the jump rope was from our past trainings and an extra ten laps, two rounds, and another set of jumps for missing training for a very long time…" explained Karin. _"Hmmmm, good explanation, but don'__t you think it__'__s too much, Hanazono-san? Please don__'__t make her do it Kujyou-kun__…"_ Micchi raised his head a little to have a clearer view.

Kazune just stared at Karin and said, "Your plan is definitely much better than what I was thinking of…" Micchi was definitely shocked. _"How could you, Kujyou-kun… You'__re such a demon__…__ You never will change, won__'__t you? But, this seems to be interesting__…__ I wonder what__'__s gonna happen next__…"_

"Eh? Why? What kind of training were you thinking of giving me?" asked Karin, tilting her head to her right side. _"Her old training?"_ guessed Micchi.

Kazune smiled at her and said, "I was planning to give you your old training back…" Karin was really shocked by what she heard _"Ha! I knew it! You always were predictable…"_ thought Micchi, "… but since your suggestion was way more interesting than mine, we'd go for what you suggested…" continued Kazune, showing Karin a good-thinking-idiot look.

"It isn't fair!" whined Karin, "You set me up!"

"No I didn't. It definitely came out of your mouth. And since you brought up the fact that you weren't able to train for a very long time, it only proves that you need to make up for everything that you missed…" explained Kazune. _"As expected, point well taken Kujyou-kun…"_

"Okay okay… I get it…" Karin sighed and started warming up. _"Awwww, poor Hanazono-san…"_

Kazune started warming up as well but Karin couldn't stop watching every movement that he made because she was really worried that something might happen if he gets over-fatigued. _"Hanazono-san seems to be pretty worried about Kujyou-kun'__s condition__…"_ Micchi lowered back to his first position and continued to watch.

"Uh, Kazune-kun… I think it would be better if you don't train with me…" suggested Karin as her bangs covered her eyes.

"Why not? Is it because of my condition?" asked Kazune as he stood up straight.

"Well, yeah… Ever since we were kids, you never did have a strong body…" answered Karin worriedly. _"Things are starting to be quite interesting…"_

"So, are you implying that I'm weak?" asked Kazune as his bangs, too, covered his eyes.

"I'm not saying that you're weak… It's just that…" Karin stopped for a while to think of what she should say. But Kazune, feeling under estimated, said, "I might die any moment now? Then if that's the case, maybe I should be dead now…" Kazune ran off and left Karin.

"Baka Kazune-kun…" murmured Karin as tears started to stream down her cheeks. _"EH? What just happened? Did I miss something here?"_

Kairn decided to go home instead and rest. There was nothing more that she could do. _"Kwowing Kazune-kun, he would definitely want to be alone now…"_ thought Karin as she entered the mansion.

"Ta-dai-ma!" yelled Karin, hoping to have a response.

"Okaeri nasai ne Karin-chan!" replied Himeka. "Where's Kazune-chan?"

"He's somewhere around the neighborhood… said he needed some time alone…" answered Karin as she looked away.

"Did something happen?" Himeka felt the tension that Karin was feeling but Karin just shook her head. "Nothing happened… Training was cancelled… Kazune-kun suddenly wasn't in the mood to train…"

"Oh, well, uh…"

"Uhm, Himeka-chan, if you don't mind, can I go to my room now? I don't feel very well…" uttered Karin, trying to end the conversation.

"Hai… Have a good rest Karin-chan…" said Himeka, smiling at Karin.

"Thanks Himeka-chan…" replied Karin as she smiled at Himeka before proceeding to her room.

"_I wonder what happened…"_ thought Himeka as she went to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, somewhere around the beach, Kazune sat down on the sand as he observed the waves. _"I'__m so stupid__…__ I shouldn__'__t have said anything like that earlier__…"_ thought Kazune.

"You know, you could've been a little more sensitive Mr. I-should-be-dead-now," whispered Micchi as he sat down beside Kazune. Kazune just remained silent, still thinking about what he said to Karin. "What? You're just gonna sit there and do nothing? Boy, have you gotten cold!"

Kazune just glared at Micchi. "Whoaw! What's with the look? I'm just saying what I observed!" answered Micchi. "If I were in your shoes, I would definitely be apologizing by now." Kazune just sighed and looked down.

"Why do always have to be right?" murmured Kazune. "What was that Kujoyu-kun?" asked Micchi, pretending he didn't hear what Kazune said.

"Is it my fault if I was born this way?" asked Kazune as he looked up at the sky. "Well, I really don't know about that but, what I'm sure of is that you hurt someone who really loves you and definitely cares a lot for you." replied Micchi.

Kazune just stared at the waves. Micchi just played on the sand. Silence surrounded the two. Kazune released a heavy sigh and stood up. "So, you gonna apologize to her already?" Kazune just smiled, "No, but I plan on doing something better. Something Karin won't forget for the rest of her life." replied Kazune as he walked off to somewhere. "What did just happen?" asked Micchi to himself, watching Kazune walk away.

Inside Karin's room, the mood was heavy. Everything was still, not a single movement from anything. It's like she could manipulate the things inside the room without even touching them, telekenetic powers? Not really, the air from outside wasn't just entering the room since the door and the windows were shut tight. "I guess there are things that just won't change even if I was gone for so long." Karin just stared at her reflection from the mirror.

Michiru went back home, still confused with what just happened. He walked towards the garden to talk to Himeka about stuff regarding the lovers. "Is it possible for Kujyou-kun to change that attitude of his?" asked Micchi, hoping to initiate a conversation. "Why? What happened? Karin-chan arrived earlier and said that Kazune-chan wanted to be alone." answered Himeka worriedly.

"Well, the usual training but, Hanazono-san couldn't concentrate because she was too worried about Kujyou-kun's condition." explained Micchi. "then what? Kazune-chan got angry and ran off because Karin-chan wasn't concentrating?" "You're right about the part where he got angry and running off though, the reason was Hanazono-san wanted Kujyou-kun to stop training because of his condition then Kujyou-kun lost his temper and exclaimed that maybe he should be dead now." continued Micchi. "My my, things have gotten pretty serious. Did you follow Kazune-chan as soon as Karin-chan left?" "Yeah, and guess what, making him realize that what he did was wrong was easy but I got lost somewhere between him still not apologizing to Hanazono-san and doing something she couldn't ever forget. After that, he walked off."

The two just looked puzzled. "What's the date tomorrow?" asked Himeka. "it's the first of February, why?" replied Micchi. "I got it! He's planning to have a date with Karin-chan!" "How's that going to happen? What's the ocassion tomorrow anyway?" as Micchi curiously. "It's Kazune-chan's birthday!"

"Darn it! I totally forgot about it! Thanks for reminding me! So, what're you planning to do tomorrow?" Himeka just shook her head. "What do you mean?" she just smiled. "I don't plan on doing anything tomorrow since it's Kazune-chan's birthday and it looks like he's already got a plan organized so let's not butt-in into this one." said Himeka, smiling sweetly at the British boy. "Well, okay then. If you say so." Micchi just smiled back.

And so, the day went on just like any other but something unexpected is sure to be expected.

**End of Chapter 12**

And there you have it. I know it's really a crappy comeback chapter but I promise to make the next chapter more exciting just like how I used to make 'em.

Thanks for the never ending support and most of all thanks for reading!

-inukaz


	13. Birthday? Ah, Birthday!

Hey guys! It has been such a long time since my last update. I've been so busy with school that all I can do during my free time is relax either with friends or simply sleep since that's what I've been lacking because of the hectic schedule. Anyway, You may observe that my writing may have changed. It is mainly because of the different influences that I have come to know of since I am able to meet different people and of course, learn new things as well.

So, here it is. Chapter 13! Finally! Haha XD But hey, thank you so much for your support! I'll be finishing the next chapters in the days to come so that I would just update whenever I'm free.

**DISCLAIMER:****I do not own any of this except for the story involved.**

* * *

**Love, Fate, and Destiny**

**Chapter 13 –**** Birthday? Ah, Birthday!**

When you plan everything ahead of time, you tend to rip out the excitement of life. When you plan things, they don't always turn out just the way you wanted them to be. From there, surprises come out of nowhere making the whole situation even better or worse depending on the situation and the surprise.

It was dated February 1. A date that marked a special day for someone special. For so five years, this day didn't seem to have been any special because of Karin's sudden disappearance. Because of her return, this day would be different. This day would be a new beginning for our lovers.

Contrary to the usual routine, a woman with dirty blonde hair and olive green eyes got out of bed early for no particular reason at all. It seems that for the years that passed, she forgot what this day was all about. She looked at the time and it was only a quarter past five. Stepping out of her room and into the kitchen, she finds a lady with black hair and brown eyes preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, Himeka-chan!" Karin greeted with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Karin-chan. You're earlier than the usual. Is something wrong?" greeted Himeka, worriedly.

"Everything's fine," Karin just gave her an assuring smile, "I just couldn't sleep anymore so I decided to go here to prepare breakfast but, it looks like you're still earlier than me." Karin giggled while Himeka just smiled. "What are you preparing anyway?"

"Oh nothing, just some rice balls for Kazune-chan since he doesn't want to eat anything special for his birthday."

"Rice balls? For Kazune-kun's birthday?" Karin just looked at Himeka blankly.

"Don't tell me you forgot…" Himeka looked back at Karin as she stopped forming the rice balls.

"Forgot what?" Karin really had no idea about what Himeka was talking about.

"Today is Kazune-chan's birthday, remember?" Himeka reminded as she continued forming the rice balls.

Karin just gulped realizing she forgot her beloved's birthday. "Oh! Right! I knew that! I thought you were talking about something else."

"Ok, Karin-chan. Whatever you say." Himeka just giggled as she took some more Nori.

"Need some help with that?" Karin offered a hand hoping it would give her a chance to change the topic.

"Are you sure, Karin-chan? The last time I checked, you were no good with the kitchen except for eel breads." Himeka's face was full of curiosity about Karin's cooking ability even if it was only making rice balls.

"Well, of course! While I was away, I needed to depend on myself so, I eventually learned how to go about the kitchen and how things were done."

Once Himeka was sure, she shifted the rice container between the two of them and the same went for the Nori. They had their laughs about how things were when they were little especially when it came to Kazune who was so weak and easily cried.

"Time can really change a person. Kazune-chan sure changed a lot, don't you think? Before, he used to be the one hiding behind us when it came to bullies and he was always the first one to run away when it came to bugs. Well, I guess he still does run away when it comes to bugs. That aside and considering the fact that you were gone for five years, he changed a lot. He used to have friends even the Kazune-z but, when you disappeared, all of that seemed to have disappeared as well. He became distant from everyone else. His grades greatly improved. He trained harder but, it didn't improve his body. Sure, his figure improved but he was still weak but he never showed it. He just kept it to himself but I knew all about it."

Karin just listened to Himeka's story of how Kazune was doing during the times she was away. She just pretended that she was not that much affected even if deep inside she was blaming herself.

"For five years, he never celebrated his birthday. It was as if it was just like an ordinary day; no occasion, no celebration, and most of all, no Karin-chan. When it came to ordinary days, he would even sometimes arrive home late at night drunk, crying to me and blaming himself for the things that happened and even your disappearance."

Karin's hands trembled as her bangs covered her eyes which started to water from what she was hearing. She never wanted those things to happen. She thought everything was going to be better without her out of their lives but she was wrong. Kazune's performance may have greatly improved but his body didn't respond the same.

"I know I was wrong and I'm sorry, really sorry but, I just couldn't bear the thought of him dying. It's just too much for me. Like, what would I'd be if he was gone. So, I ran away because of him. I ran away because it was for his betterment." Karin resisted even her chest began to tighten. She held her tears back thinking that it might show as a sign of her weakness.

"You're being selfish. If you truly cared about his condition, then you wouldn't have left. You would've thought that leaving him would only cause his condition to get worse."

Karin just couldn't hold back. Her tears flowed down her cheeks as her face turned red. "I said I was sorry, didn't I? Why do you have to keep blaming me? It's not like I wanted those things to happen, right?" She was now looking straight into Himeka's eyes.

Himeka just looked at her. "But I'm not blaming you. You see, you're the one who's blaming yourself because of what had happened. You still can't forgive yourself for choosing to run away." She hugged Karin and she hugged her back. "So, shall we go back?" Himeka asked her with a smile on her face. Karin nodded and they proceeded.

Across the mansion, a knock on the door was heard but not by the two ladies. No response. Another knock was heard. Still no response. A final knock on the door was heard once again but this time, the door knob turned. When the door was opened, a man with coffee brown hair and mismatched eye colors stood.

"Happy birthday Kujyou-ku-" The door was slammed shut but wasn't successfully closed. "I knew you were going to do that so I quickly blocked your door with my foot."

"What do you want?" A man with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes blurted out.

"I said, Happy birthday Kujyou-kun!" Michiru just kept smiling at him until he got the response he was waiting for.

"Well, is that it? You done now?" Kazune was now glaring at Michiru.

"Well, uh… Yea! I guess, that was pretty much all about-" Kazune slammed the door thinking he successfully closed it and forgetting that Michiru's foot was blocking the door. When the door swung open, he entered without Kazune's permission. He saw him sitting by his window holding something shiny and sparkly.

"What's on your mind, dear Kujyou-kun?" Michiru just whispered in Kazune's ear trying to give off a spooky effect. Unfortunately, Kazune was already used to these kinds of pranks because Michiru always did them before.

"Can you keep a secret?" Kazune looked into Michiru's eyes seriously. "This time, not even Himeka can know."

"Well, of course! Anything for you, Kujyou-kun" Michiru gave an honest smile and Kazune whispered to his ear what he was planning. "What a great i-"

"Shut up! I don't want anyone else to find out about this." Kazune whispered as he covered Michiru's mouth with his hand.

"Can I have a look at that ring?" Kazune handed the ring over to Michiru just as he requested. "Wow, you're taste for jewelry improved. It's simply beautiful. I'm sure she'll love it especially the emerald heart at the center with those little rubies bordering it. When do you plan to do it?"

"Tonight at the amusement park near the beach. I've planned everything and did all the necessary preparations yesterday."

"Sounds great!"

"Ok, so here's what you have to do. It's very simple actually. All you have to do is take Karin to the park and…" Kazune paused and looked at Michiru.

"What is it Kujyou-kun?" Michiru just tilted his head as he looked back at Kazune.

"Hmm, on second thought, I think you should tell Himeka since Karin has a bigger chance of going with her." Michiru just pretended he didn't hear what Kazune said. "I'll explain it all to you and tell Himeka everything. I'm sure she'll get it immediately."

"Ok… So, are you going to tell me your plan or not? Because if you don't want to, I perf-"

"Just take her there by the Ferris wheel blindfolded and wearing a comfortable kimono, understand? If you want, you can take her there early and enjoy yourselves but you better make sure that she's already there thirty minutes before the clock strikes nine in the evening, alright? Oh and in case she looks for me, tell her I went out and wouldn't be back until midnight."

Michiru just looked at Kazune blankly and… "So? Is it clear to you or do I have to repeat myself?" Kazune just had chills running up and down his spine when he saw Michiru's face as his lips formed a smirk which was a sign that he was planning something else. "Whatever you have in mind, don't do it. I'm serious about this one so don't do anything that's going to ruin things." Kazune glared at Michiru as he warned him.

"Okey dokey, Kujyou-kun…" Michiru just pinched Kazune's cheek just like the way he used to do it when they were kids. Kazune's pale cheek suddenly turned red which made him give Michiru another glare. "Ahehehe, I'll tell Himeka what she has to do now… Best of luck Kujyou-kun! I wish you all the best!" Michiru ran outside the room and made his way to the kitchen to tell Himeka Kazune's plan.

On his way to the kitchen, he saw Karin going his direction so he hid in one of the rooms and once she was away, he got out and proceeded to the kitchen. Upon seeing Himeka, he quickly discussed to her Kazune's plan and decided what they were going to do and how they were going to do it.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Michiru seemed confused at the division process of tasks.

"Just leave Karin-chan to me and I'll give you the signal when everything's done!" Himeka just winked and gave him an assuring smile.

"Well, ok then but, there's only one tiny problem… What's the signal?"

"It's very simple actually. I'm just going to yell something like there's a cockroach."

"Fine. I guess I'll be preparing myself for this then. See you later or better yet, save you later!" Michiru just giggled as he headed back to his room.

While Michiru was talking to Himeka, Kazune just rubbed his cheek and decided to go out of his room for some fresh air. _"Aaaak! It stings! Darn you Nishikiori!" _When he opened his door, a surprised Karin was in front of him.

"Ah! Karin, good morning!" He greeted with a smile.

"Happy birthday, Kazune-kun!" She greeted back with a kiss on his cheek.

Kazune's face quickly turned red. "Th-thanks for that but, was it really necessary?" He just rubbed his cheek but this time to make the pressure go away.

"Of course! It's your birthday!" Karin giggled as she tried to enter his room.

Kazune quickly blocked the doorway with his arm and pushed Karin gently on the wall, cornering her with his arms. "Where do you think are you going?"

"Duh! In your room of course!" Karin just rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm sorry but you can't."

"Why not? Are you hiding something there?"

"No! It's just that, it's quite messy in there."

"Messy? Your room? Since when did you become messy?"

"Ok, so it's not messy but still you can't go in there."

"Just tell me why and I promise I won't go in there."

"Because I'll kiss you when you even try to enter."

"Really now? You really think I'm going to believe that? Hmpf!"

Karin pushed him away making attempt to enter his room. Kazune quickly gripped her hand and pulled her back, locking his lips on her's. They stared at each other as their lips were still together. Karin pushed Kazune away as her face turned red all over. Kazune turn his back on Karin to avoid her from seeing her red face.

"I told you I was going to kiss you!"

Karin didn't say a word and ran to her room instead. Kazune looked back as he watched Karin run away. He smiled and licked his lower lip. _"Such great birthday present but there's going to be something greater than this one."_

He entered his room and held the ring. "You will soon meet your match." Kazune smiled and placed it back its box.

* * *

And that ends chapter 13! Tell me what you think and I'm sure to receive them! :D

Thanks again and please continue to support this story! :)

-inukaz-


	14. Shattered Plans

So, here's chapter 14! XD Tell me what you think guys! Ok?

School's been around for 3 weeks and it's kind of interesting finding myself writing this fanfic even if I have tons of work to do.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I suggest that you listen to something like Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne or anything mellow while reading this chapter but if you don't want to listen to any music, that's fine with me, too.

Tell me what you guys think ok? XD

* * *

**Love, Fate, and Destiny**

**Chapter 14 – Shattered Plans**

We plan things because we want them to be organized. We see to it that every bit of detail is straightened out for everything to be perfect. Sometimes, we tend to struggle when things don't go the way we planned them and that is what life teaches us: Don't plan everything. That way, we get to enjoy life's little surprises along the way.

Darkness came and lanterns brightened the whole amusement park. It was already eight in the evening and there are already a lot of people. On one side, three people are enjoying themselves while on the other, someone's getting ready for what is up ahead.

"May I just say that you look pretty stunning, Hanazono-san." His mismatched eye colors were filled with excitement as he said those words.

Her face turned red, hearing those words. "It's actually all thanks to Himeka-chan." Her green eyes examined the kimono she was wearing. _"This kimono… Why does it seem so familiar?"_

"Karin-chan, what's the matter?" Himeka noticed that Karin was looking at the kimono that she was wearing.

"Oh, nothing really. It's just that, this kimono looks really familiar."

"Of course it's familiar! That's the kimono you wore before when we went to a festival years ago." Himeka smiled, hoping it would please Karin.

"Are you serious? This can't possibly be the exact same kimono I wore years ago!" Karin looked at every detail of the kimono to check if it really was what had worn. Michiru gave Himeka a wink and in an instant they understood each other. He slowly walked away and instantly vanished in the crowd.

"Well, not really but I was lucky to find something like it with a bigger size. When I saw that kimono sometime ago, I couldn't help buying it since I loved the texture and design; so simple yet so stylish. It really fits me but, it looks perfect on you." Himeka explained.

"I knew it! This looks amazing! The different shades of blue, the red thing wrapped around me, the hairstyle, everything! But wait, how long has this amusement park been here? I really don't remember this being here when I left 5 years ago." She explored every inch of the park until she noticed Kazune wasn't there. "Himeka-chan, where's Kazune-kun?"

"I'm not sure but, I think he went out of town for some meeting."

"Meeting? Out of town? On his birthday? Awkward. Has he always been like this since I left?"

"Well, yes. Like what I said earlier today, whenever his birthday came, it was treated like any other day; nothing special. He just keeps himself busy with school and things like that. I guess he became used to it already." Karin looked sad again. "C'mon Karin-chan! Let's go around! If Kazune-chan doesn't want to enjoy himself, then we shouldn't let him be a reason for us not to enjoy!" Himeka smiled and held Karin's hand.

"Well, you have a point. C'mon!" Karin pulled Himeka to different stalls and played many mini-games but unfortunately, they kept losing since they were no good at them. Karin's fighting spirit never was easy to break which made her go for more even if it meant losing a lot.

"Karin-chan, wait! Can you put this blindfold on?" Himeka held out a green blindfold. "I heard that there's a contest going on and that the first person to go to the Ferris wheel blindfolded will win one year supply of eel bread!" Himeka was just smiling at Karin but deep inside she was laughing so hard.

Karin quickly took the blindfold and tied it around her head, covering her eyes. "C'mon Himeka-chan! I don't want to miss that one year supply of eel bread!" Karin held her hand out, waiting for Himeka to take hold of it and guide her as fast as she could to the Ferris wheel area.

"That's the spirit Karin-chan! Let's go!" Himeka held Karin's hand but was just walking. "Himeka-chan, what are you doing? Why are you just walking and not running? Don't you want to win those eel breads?" Karin whined at the kind of pace they were at.

"Don't worry, Karin-chan! You've got it all covered." Himeka just kept on walking while Karin followed her as both of them held their fingers crossed; Himeka for a successful proposal and Karin for a whole year's supply of eel bread.

As things got more exciting for the two ladies, Kazune got more nervous every second that passed. He stood there, waiting for someone. His ocean blue eyes explored the vicinity of the park from where he stood. He slowly lifted his arm and check the time – a quarter past eight. "They should be here any moment now." From his pocket, he took out a red box that contained a ring that shall be in the finger of his love.

Michiru saw Kazune and quickly approached him. "Kujyou-kun, they're on their way here now. Get ready because this is the moment we've all been waiting for. This is the moment you've been waiting for your whole life." Kazune just nodded and kept the box he was holding back in his pocket.

Himeka and Karin walked slowly toward Michiru and Kazune. As the two came closer, Kazune couldn't explain the kind of sensation we was feeling. As soon as Karin stood in front of them, Kazune's eyes widened at the sight of Karin looking exactly the same as when they went to a festival before. He just couldn't help staring at her. His feelings for her just became stronger, more intense. This was what he prepared for and nothing can ever ruin it.

"We're here, Karin-chan!" Himeka said.

"Yay! So, did I win the one year supply of eel bread? Can I take this blindfold off now?" Karin was full of energy and filled with excitement. Kazune snapped out of his trance and, together with Michiru, stared at Himeka.

"No, not yet. You still need to ride the Ferris wheel and have one round before you win the whole package plus a bonus!" Himeka just smiled at the two guys. Karin sighed and searched for Himeka's hand. "I'm going to give your hand to the guy controlling the whole Ferris wheel, alright? He's the one who's going to assist you." Himeka gave Kazune Karin's hand and he assisted her into one of the panels.

After making Karin sit, Kazune took a seat as well and signaled the park martial to start the spin according to plan. As the Ferris wheel started to rotate slowly, Michiru moved closer to Himeka.

"One year supply of eel bread and bonus? What were you thinking?" Michiru just burst out laughing hard.

"What can I do? It was in a spur of a moment! C'mon, can't you give me credit for being able to come up with that kind of excuse to make her wear the blindfold and go all the way here and still be excited?" Himeka just pouted while giving the guy beside him a glare.

"Ok ok, I guess that was pretty brilliant of you to have that kind of excuse. I give you all the credit you want for this one. So, what do you think would happen?"

"I'm pretty sure we'll be seeing ourselves in the church the next time we prepare something like this again."

"After that would be their first baby! How wonderful things would be if things would just fall into place."

The Ferris wheel reached the top center and suddenly stopped. Silence filled the air. Kazune checked his watch – a quarter to nine. _"It's about to start. I hope everything goes according to plan."_ He stared at Karin and how excited she was but that excitement began to fade. _"What's happening? Why did this thing suddenly stop moving_?" Her heart started to pound.

Karin was tempted to take off her blind fold but she didn't want to spoil the fun so she remained still even if she felt nervous about what was happening. Kazune shifted this weight to the other side of his seat and Karin, who was seating in front of him, felt the sudden swing.

"Who's there? Is anyone there? Speak up! I know you're there!" Karin's voice trembled as wrapped her hands around her body.

There was no answer. Kazune just looked at her and how afraid she was. He thought of teasing her but it was no good since any wrong move could lead to an accident so he just sat there. A few minutes passed and Karin was starting to worry so she removed her blindfold. She saw a figure of a man wearing a familiar yukata. She couldn't recognize who it was because her eyesight was still blurred due to the blindfold.

Kazune just remained there, staring at her then shifts his view to the night sky. Karin's eyesight cleared and the male figure that sat in front of her finally became recognizable. _"Kazune-kun! What's he doing here? Is he here for the eel bread, too?" _She rubbed her eyes to get a clearer view then Kazune held her hand.

"Don't rub your eyes too much. You might irritate them." Kazune smiled as caressed Karin's face. Karin looked away as her face started turning red.

Karin looked at the sky and noticed the stars and how perfect they were. "Lovely sky, don't you think?"

"Yes it is…" Kazune looked up as well. "But, not as lovely as you are." He looked at Karin and she looked back at him.

"_His face, those ocean blue eyes, that blonde hair."_ After a long time, Karin found herself lost in Kazune's eyes once again. She just stared at his eyes, not knowing what to do or what to say.

He stood and looked back at the night sky and remained quiet. She stood and looked up at the night sky as well as she held her right hand over her chest. Kazune on the left and Karin on the right, his hand slowly made its way to hold her left hand. The night sky, the stars, the exact moment and everything else seemed so perfect and all that's left is the actual proposal.

"Remember the time I carved our initials on a tree in our backyard?"

"You mean K.K. + K.H. = LOVE? Yes, I perfectly remember."

"Did it ever occur to you that something like it would happen?"

"In all honesty, it never did occur to me because we were kids back then. What did we know about love, right? It's not like we were really serious about it since all we did was spend most of our time playing." She glanced at him to check how he would react but, he just stood there still holding her hand and watching the stars.

"What if I tell you now that I meant every bit of it even if we were only kids?" Kazune looked at her with a smile on his face.

Karin didn't say a word and just looked back at the stars and smiled. "Then, I guess I'd be lying if I meant what I said earlier."

"You know what? You're the worst girl I have ever met in my entire life. You hurt people because of the simplest things. You run away from your problems. You don't know how to do chores especially how to cook. You're an academic failure. On top of it all, you're one big lazy eel bread-loving monster." Karin's chest slowly tightened and tears started to form in her eyes.

She immediately let go of Kazune's hand and started yelling. "What exactly are you trying to point out here? That I can't survive without you? Well, I hate to break it to you but, for the past five years, I was able to live without you in my life." Tears started to flow down her cheeks but Kazune didn't even look at her and just listened. "What you just said? Fine, they're all true but, that doesn't give you the right to degrade me because I'm also a human being who has feelings, gets hurt, and makes mistakes. No one's perfect. Well, except you may be. You're so perfect! Oh wait, no you're not. You're weak, a crybaby, drama freak, and a nerd! We are on the same stand here so don't you dare bring my life up when you yourself don't even give a damn about your own life!"

Karin was just glaring at Kazune as her tears continued to rush down. Kazune didn't look at her but instead, he laughed and pinched Karin's cheek as he look at her emerald green eyes.

"So, are you done with your lecture?"

"There you go again! You think this is funny? You think what you just did there was a joke? Well, sorry! I guess yo-" Kazune just kissed her and hugged her really tight. Karin just stared blankly at Kazune's eyes.

Kazune stepped backward to give Karin some space and held both her hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Everything I said, I said because that's who you are. If you got hurt, I apologize. You, being the girl that has those qualities, make me so lucky to have you in my life from the past to the present and until the future."

Karin just kept silent and listened to every word that Kazune had to say. "From the day we met up to now, you never failed to amaze me. Sure, you may be everything I said but you know what makes me fall for you every single time? It's the fact that no matter how people try to topple you down, you just keep standing back up. You're a fighter; a strong-willed fighter. I know that the day would come that that quality of yours would become very useful to you especially when that time comes." Kazune wiped Karin's tears and kissed her forehead and gave her another hug.

The clock strikes nine and the fireworks display started. Michiru and Himeka watched from the side of the Ferris wheel. Kazune stood beside Karin and watched the light show. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she rested her head on his chest. Everyone, including the four, enjoyed the scenery of dancing lights. From one firework to the other, the mixture of the colors and different types of explosions filled every spectator's eyes with magic making them twinkle like the stars above.

The show ended and everything was dark again. The stars and lanterns were the ones that gave light to the park.

"How do you think are those two doing?" Himeka looked at Michiru with curiosity.

"I'm really not sure but, I think everything's going fine." Michiru smiled and looked at the panel the two are in.

Kazune and Karin stayed in the position they were in and just wanted to stay close to each other for a little longer. After a few moments, Kazune let go of Karin and knelt down. Out of his pocket, he took out a red box which contained his proposal.

"I, Kujyou Kazune, solemnly swear to take great care of, protect, and love Hanazono Karin for the rest of my life." Kazune lifted the box up to Karin and opened it. As if on cue, fireworks started shooting in the sky and one by one worded "Idiot! Will you marry me?".

Everyone in park witnessed the firework display that contained Kazune's proposal. As soon as it faded, everyone clapped and cheered even if they didn't know where the proposal was happening. Himeka and Michiru just remained still as the display remained for a half a minute.

"So this was what Kujyou-kun prepared for Hanazono-san! This is amazing! No girl can resist this kind of proposal!" Michiru's energy raised as the smile on his face grew bigger.

"Kazune-chan never did any surprises, not that I can recall any. This is just amazing!" Himeka just smiled and wondered what could be happening with the two.

Karin's body felt warm and she couldn't help but shed tears at the sight of both the ring and the proposal in the sky. Kazune took her left hand and carefully put on the ring on her finger. She was already crying. She couldn't hold her tears back. All she could do was cry as Kazune hugged her. She threw little punches at his chest and all Kazune did was smile and he himself couldn't help but tear up as he saw his loved one crying her heart out of happiness.

As soon as her tears subsided, he caressed her face gently and wiped her cheeks. "All of these, I did because I love you and I understand if you don't feel the same way." Karin gave him a quick kiss and hugged him. "My answer is yes and it would be my honor to have you as my other half for the rest of my life." She whispered these words as she looked into his eyes. They hugged and kissed each other for one last time until the Ferris wheel started to go down.

As the Ferris wheel went down, a bundle of fireworks from where they were launched headed its direction and hits its foundation and explodes there. The Ferris wheel shook and stopped moving while it was already half way down. Michiru saw what happened and took Himeka somewhere far from the there and went back for Kazune and Karin. Kazune just hugged Karin because she was already trembling because of the impact caused on the ride.

"What did just happen?" Michiru furiously asked the person in charge because what happened could've put Kazune's and Karin's lives in danger.

"Some fireworks from the beach were somehow launched this way instead of the other way. I'm really not sure of what happened, Sir but, I'm doing my best to contact the supervisor of the park." The man in charge was already frustrated from what happened and didn't know what to do aside from calling the supervisor.

The foundation of the Ferris wheel sparked and some of the cables started to break. It started shaking again and Karin and Kazune were trembling. Kazune didn't show it but Karin was really scared of what was happening. The Ferris wheel started to collapse and all everyone could so was run for their lives. Kazune just gripped Karin tightly and hoped for the best.

When the Ferris wheel finally crashed down, smoke filled the whole area. Karin luckily fell on a tree which only caused her some scratches while Kazune on the other hand fell on a tree as well but the tree fell down as well because of the metal pieces that covered it making Kazune fall on the ground and get covered with metal parts. When the smoke cleared, Karin got off the tree and rushed to where Michiru and Himeka were.

"Himeka-chan! Micchi! Have you seen Kazune-kun?" Karin was worried but she was really hoping for Kazune to be fine.

The two just shook their heads and hugged Karin. "Thank goodness you're fine, Karin-chan!" Himeka hugged her tight but she felt that Karin was struggling badly and wanted to look for Kazune.

"C'mon guys! Let's start looking for Kujyou-kun!" Michiru ran towards the area where Karin fell and checked if Kazune was somewhere near it. The three split up and searched individually.

Karin saw Kazune a few meters away from where she fell and quickly ran towards him. "Kazune-kun! Kazune-kun!" Kazune tried to move but he could. The metal parts that covered him were too heavy. "Micchi! Himeka-chan! I found Kazune-kun! Help me!" Karin yelled these words as she tried to lift some of the metal parts.

Michiru and Himeka arrived with some other people to help out. They started to take off the parts slowly and they were successful in taking Kazune out. His body was filled with wounds but he didn't lose much blood.

"Kazune-kun… Speak up please?" Karin began to cry again. "K-Karin…" Kazune just smiled. "I-I…" He felt the pain of his wounds but tried to say what he wanted to say. "l-love y-you…" He smiled again to hide the pain he was feeling.

"Just hold on Kazune-kun! The ambulance is on its way here! Don't let go…" Karin held Kazune's hand and Kazune saw the ring he gave Karin.

"I-it r-r-really l-looks good o-on you…" She kissed his forehead and hugged him gently. All Himeka and Michiru could do was to stay at the side and watch the two.

"I-if ever I d-die in your a-arms, I'd be h-happy…" He tried to move his hand and caress Karin's face but all he could do was to gently hold Karin's hand which was already holding his.

"Don't say that Kazune-kun! You won't die! You can't die! Not yet!" Karin wiped her tears but it was no use, she couldn't hold them back.

The ambulance arrived but as soon as it came, Kazune lost consciousness but was still alive. Karin went with the ambulance while Michiru and Himeka went to the hospital using Kazune's car since Himeka had a spare key.

In the ambulance, Karin just held Kazune's hand and would eventually clear the hair on his forehead. _"You're not going to die, Kazune-kun… You can't…"_

* * *

That was Shattered Plans. Don't forget to post a review guys!

_Comments, suggestions, and violent reactions are accepted. XD_

Til the next chapter!

-inukaz-


End file.
